


*Glorious Oneshots of my Creation*(bad title, I know)

by ThatOneFriendlyMonster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, its a oneshot book so idk fellas, just read it lmao, random stuffs uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFriendlyMonster/pseuds/ThatOneFriendlyMonster
Summary: Its a freakin' oneshot book of Sanders Sides characters.Platonic? Romantic? Probably both.No smutI do take requestsI can do some romantic Moxiety and RemRom, but they're not my favorites so there won't be a lot here. (the titles of the chapters will have the relationship, so if you don't like RemRom you may skip over it)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, and others
Comments: 49
Kudos: 60





	1. Prinxiety

~Jealous~

Everything was fine in Roman’s life! He was happy, he had the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, he was an accomplished actor that was known world wide, it was perfect! Almost. There was one problem with all of this. Scott Switcher, another famous actor, was the problem. As an actor, Roman had thought he wouldn’t care if another actor took a role he wanted or something, and he stayed true to that. But then that son of a bi- _ ahem _ , that actor started to flirt with Virgil.  _ And Virgil looked comfortable with it _ .

Three different times Roman had caught the two talking and maybe more when Roman didn’t see. After the third time, Roman had snapped. The first was settle, nothing too big, just small talk.

“Your eyes are like diamonds,” Scott was saying one evening after filming scenes from their tv show. Roman was taking his makeup off while Virgil waited outside his door. “I can show you the world! I'm a well known actor. Many know who I am! I could take you anywhere you want to go.”

“Uh huh,” Virgil said nonchalantly.

“So you wanna come fly on my magic carpet?” Roman opened the door still having half his makeup on, trying to look calm as he watched Virgil raise an eyebrow at Scott. That calmness vanished when Scott scooted closed to Virgil upon seeing Roman.

“Virgil, can you come help me for a sec?” He asked as cool as he could. Virgil shrugged and wandered over to his boyfriend silently. “Thanks.” They vanished into Roman’s changing room.

“Alright Princey,” Virgil sighed. “Pass me a wipe.”

“How about I pass you my lips instead?” Roman smirked, it wasn’t his best, but it still made Virgil snicker.

“One kiss, I don’t want any of that shit on me.” Roman happily gave him one, pulling the emo in for a ‘quick’ peck on the lips. After a couple seconds, Virgil was mumbling into them.

“Roman,” He deciphered. “I don’t want this on me! Lemme go!”

Roman released him, smiling. “Thank you  _ mi amor _ .” Virgil rolled his eyes grabbing the box of makeup wipes on the counter.

~

The second instance was two weeks after the first, still filming their tv show. Virgil came to the set often to bring his boyfriend home since Roman liked to drive home together. They were headed to Virgil’s car, a black 2020 convertible Ford Mustang, when Roman realized he forgot his phone inside. Giving Virgil a quick kiss on the cheek, he jogged back to the set and retrieved it. His arrival back was an interesting sight.

Virgil was at his car on his phone with Scott leaning next to him. Virgil showed him something and they both laughed a little. A twang of jealousy flooded up into Roman, but he kept it under control. He put on a fake smile and walked over to the passenger’s door. Scott sauntered away and Virgil unlocked the car. Roman smiled triumphantly as he watched the foolish actor wander back to the set.

“What’s that face for Princey?” Virgil asked as they started to drive home. “You made that same face when- _ oh no _ . If you bought  _ another _ dog, I might have to leave you here to walk home.”

“No! I didn’t!” Roman latched onto one of Virgil’s arms. “Please don’t leave me?” He begged making a pouty face. Virgil smirked and raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his boyfriend occasionally. He had to continue driving.

“God, why are you so damn cute?” Virgil mumbled. Roman let go of Virgil laughing victoriously.

“You know you love me Panic! At The Everywhere!” Virgil snorted at the nickname, using a free hand to hold Roman’s. His odd behavior around a particular actor not passing beneath the emo’s nose.

~

The last and final time was  _ enough _ .

Roman had just finished recording a song for the tv show and was tired and drained and wanted cuddles from his boyfriend until the end of time. He had just sang for what felt like a week and needed a break. Luckily, the director didn’t have anything else planned so Roman was free to go home. Although, Virgil didn’t get off work for another twenty minutes. Much to Roman’s displeasure.

“Hey! Romus, right?” Scott jogged up to Roman outside the studio. Being as tired as he was, Roman didn’t care if this guy was here.

“Roman, actually,” He corrected, sighing. “What do you need Scott?”

“Nothing, just want you to introduce me to your brother is all.” Roman blinked. Remus? Remus hadn’t been to the studio in a year or two, him being banned for lighting the girls’ dressing room on fire. Again.

“Remus? I didn’t know you knew him.”

“No no, the other one. Virgil.” Roman almost choked on the air he was breathing, starting to cough. Speak of the devil, there he was in his black car.

“Get your ass in the car Princey, I wanna go home.” Virgil grumbled.

“Virgil is  _ not _ my brother,” Roman growled, he was too tired for this. “And I’d  _ appreciate _ it if you’d stop being a prick and see with your eyes. He’s my fucking  _ boyfriend _ . So yeah! I’ll introduce you to my  _ boyfriend _ . Here he is! Now stay  _ the hell _ away from him.”

He marched into the car, grumbling to himself and glaring ahead. Scott was such a pain in the ass. Couldn’t he see their hand holding? Or kissing? Or the time they spent together?! Virgil just stared at his boyfriend, kinda in shock. Roman wasn’t one to blow up like that. Especially towards other actors. Silently, Virgil pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. 

They arrived shortly afterwards, Virgil hearing small mumbles about Scott from Roman. Even in his boyfriend’s distress, he found the situation funny, hence the chuckling that came from him as they sat down on the couch. Roman side eyed him, stopping the mumblings.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, much calmer than before. Virgil  _ cackled _ at his boyfriend’s oblivious nature. He couldn’t help it. Roman was  _ so jealous _ . “Virge? Do I need to take you to the hospital? You don’t act like this.”

“Holy shit Princey,” Virgil managed between giggles. “You’re jealous of  _ Scott _ ?!”

“Pfft! No!” His voice was an octave higher than before. “I’m not! I know you’re only here for me!”

“Uh huh,” Virgil snickered. “So blowing up in his face about how I’m  _ your _ boyfriend isn’t jealousy?”

Roman sputtered a few words and sounds, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. Virgil was in awe, Roman was so adorable. He silenced the spluttering man with a kiss on the lips. A good nice one. Roman happily kissed back.

“Admit it Sir Sing-a-Lot,” Virgil smirked, their foreheads placed together. “You were jealous.”

“I was n-“ Roman stopped himself, a deep crimson color flooding his face. “I was  _ a little _ jealous. Only a little bit! Not a lot!”

“Mm,” Virgil hummed, pulling his prince into his lap. “It’s kinda hot though, not gonna lie. Fun side of you.”

“Don’t you go let boys flirt with you just to make me jealous.” Roman almost growled as his boyfriend.

“Huh, not a bad idea Princey. Thanks.”

“Virggggillllll!” Roman whined, cuddling his head in Virgil’s neck. He wrapped his arms around the tired prince, smiling. They sat in silence, taking in every moment they had together.

“Hey Virge?” Roman whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Ro. Love you too.”


	2. Anxceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy this story is a lot longer than I wanted? But whatever.
> 
> Anywho, here are your warnings:
> 
> -Rape (doesn’t go into detail detail, but it’s obvious what happens)  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Violence  
> -Sadness  
> -Death  
> -Poorly written

“Virgil what the hell?!” Janus practically yelled, seeing his boyfriend in one of his favorite hoodies seated on the couch. He had just come home from a long day at his college class and was hoping Virgil would’ve done his fucking chores already. Obviously not, as the small apartment had laundry in the corner as well as tons of books and plastic cups, plates, and silverware scattered around.

“Sorry Jan,” Virgil almost whispered, voice cracking. Janus’s head snapped away from the mess to his slightly panicked boyfriend. Red swollen eyes were hidden behind the black and yellow Bill Cipher hoodie. Immediately, Janus was at his side.

Snaking his arms around Virgil, Janus squeezed lightly to comfort the anxious man. The tears poured from Virgil’s eyes as he continued going through his panic attack. Janus tried to pull away to grab something for Virgil, only to feel the latter refusing to release him. “Virgil, I will be gone for only a minute-“

“Please don’t go,” Virgil’s voice was barely audible, yet Janus heard every word clearly. Janus sighed and readjusted himself, scooping Virgil into his lap. The hoodie he wore was too big, almost like a blanket over Virgil as he huddled into Janus’s neck. It hurt him to see his strong, defensive boyfriend broken down like this. People always thought Janus was the one leading the relationship, but it was actually Virgil. Virgil had asked Janus out first, had made the move to kiss first, had gotten the idea to move in together, and this was Virgil’s house!

“I want to help you,” Janus whispered, feeling Virgil hiccup between breaths. “I promise I will be right back, okay? I’ll only be gone less than a minute. You really need-“

“Please hurry…” Virgil scooted off him, hugging Janus’s large sweatshirt. Janus jumped up, quickly sprinting for their room. He changed into sweatpants and a large hoodie similar to Virgil’s, while at the same time searching for one of the small stickers that had sensory patterns to rub across. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he found three of them on the dresser.

Whimpering came from the other room, making Janus jump back into action. That wasn’t good. Virgil usually calmed down sooner. Something was really bothering him today. Janus  _ bolted _ back to Virgil, rubbing the stickers himself. Virgil was clutching his hair, almost ripping it out as he sat in the fetal position. His eyes were shut so tight Janus thought they’d never open again.

“Virgil? Virgil can you hear me love?” Janus knelt down next to the couch rubbing Virgil’s shoulders. “Give me a sign, love. I need to know you can hear me.”

There was no response or indication of Virgil hearing his boyfriend. This was one of the worst anxiety attacks Virgil had ever had around Janus.

“I’m going to pick you up, okay love? It’s Janus, don’t be worried okay?” Janus voiced what he was doing, even if Virgil couldn’t hear him. It helped Janus calm down when Virgil was unresponsive. Arms wrapped underneath Virgil and scooped the panicked man into Janus’s lap. Virgil was shaking hard, each breath increasing in speed and choppiness. Janus pulled Virgil’s hands off his head, to keep him from hurting himself or ripping out any more hair.

Janus didn’t know what to do. Virgil had never been this panicked before. Most of the time, Janus would come home to Virgil saying they needed more shampoo or saying he wanted to watch a movie or, hell, even just calling Janus a ‘slimy snake boi’ as he walked in the door. He slowly rocked back and forth, tapping the breathing pattern on Virgil’s tightly clasped hands whilst breathing the same pattern. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

It felt like an eternity before something happened. Janus felt Virgil shift underneath him a little bit, almost making him jump at the sudden movement. “Love? Virgil? Can you hear me?”

He felt two light taps on his chest as he held onto Virgil. Sighing gratefully, Janus hugged him a little tighter. Virgil’s breaths were still uneven and he still had the occasional hiccup, but it was better than the shaking and silent sobs. Then he felt Virgil relax, which made Janus relax. The tv in front of them clicked on, Virgil having grabbed the remote. It was some odd show about a hero and her girlfriend having to face everything together. She had to protect her girlfriend from everything and everyone who wanted to harm the hero. It wasn’t something Janus would’ve picked, but Virgil probably just wanted the background noise.

“Better…” Virgil finally managed to say. His voice broke with every syllable. The tv kept making small sounds as the hero battled a giant gorilla in armour.

“Do you want to talk about it…?” Janus asked after a beat of silence.

“…” Virgil’s lack of response made Janus’s heart skip a beat. Too soon. Oh god, he probably reminded Virgil what he was thinking about and made it worse- “I…I've been lying to you…”

Janus blinked. “About what?”

“I…I’m sorry. I can’t tell you…” Virgil whispered, clutching onto Janus. He then quickly added, “I would tell you everything-I just can’t-“

“If it doesn’t hurt us, then it doesn’t matter.” Janus squeezed Virgil again.

“Then it does matter…” Virgil’s whisper almost missed Janus’s ear.

“Virgil, what do you mean?”

Again, no response.

“Virgil.”

Nothing.

“Talk to me love. What-“

“J-Jan I can’t tell you!” Virgil sobbed out. “If you knew you’d be-They’d hurt-I can’t let them hurt you!” Virgil slid off Janus’s lap, and scooped Janus into his own. He reversed the comforting, now Janus was the one being cuddled and snuggled.

“Who?”

Virgil didn’t answer, his mouth opening and closing, searching for a response. Instead, he switched the tv channel to the news channel. On the screen was what happened yesterday; the heroes Velocity and Digit were battling against their rivals The Trio. Footage caught both heroes shoving the three villains into the back of a police van. Digit’s black cloak blowing in the wind next to his partner Velocity. Digit’s purple and green eyes glowed under his black mask and hood. The hero looked as if he was ready to attack if the villains somehow managed to escape that instant. The purple and green matched Virgil’s, except Virgil hid them behind colored contacts.

“Virgil what-“ Then it clicked. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Virgil let out a humorless laugh, his voice cracking along with it. “You’re dating a superhero.”

~

Two months later.

“No no no!” Janus sprinted to the fallen hero, unconscious on the street. The Trio had attacked again, using stronger, more dangerous weapons. Virgil, or Digit, had successfully managed to rip the guns out of their grasps, only to be shot with them. He was now unconscious, on the floor, in front of Janus. He wasn’t bleeding, but it looked bad. Very bad.

“Digit you fucking idiot!” Janus shook the unconscious body. “Wake the fuck up asshole! You can’t be dead! You-You can’t be! The city needs you! We need you! I need you! Wake up!” Janus practically sobbed out. Virgil had a pulse but it was weak, almost gone.

“You-You can’t do this to me! Wake up love!” The word slipped from Janus’s mouth automatically. He knew there were eyes on him, seeing this stranger shake their beloved hero on the street, yelling at him to wake up. The tears spilled from Janus’s eyes, landing on Virgil’s face. The hero stayed down breaths slowing to nothing. Janus cried next to him, clutching the city’s greatest hero’s body.

There were whispers around him, some he could hear, others he couldn’t. They all were asking the same questions. What was this man doing to their hero? Does he know him? What happened? All of which were questions Janus could answer. Three sets of feet and gasps from the crowd announced the arrival of The Trio.

“Well well well,” A sharp deep voice said from behind Janus. “Who’s this hovering over our prey?”

“Oo do you think he knows Digit?” Another giggled. “That would be  _ fun _ !”

“Hey skimpy,” the last one growled at Janus. “Get over here.”

“Fuck off assholes!” Janus hated how his voice gave out in the middle of that sentence.

“Not very friendly, are you?” The first said.

“You fucking killed him!” Janus shrieked, turning around to face the three villains. All were in black with colored accents. The first one was in blue, the second giggly one was in yellow and the last one was in red. They all had the same body shape, but different stances. The blue was standing straight up, perfect posture. The yellow one was slouching over and practically jumping with excitement and the red one was folding his arms disapprovingly.

“Oh he’s not dead yet!” The yellow one giggled. “He shouldn’t be, we shot him to stun him. Just to lore his little  _ pet _ out!” Janus froze.

“And it worked well. Better than we had hoped.” The one in blue approached slowly.

“We can’t kill the bitch yet if he isn’t already dead, we want to make him  _ suffer _ .” The red one smirked. Janus glared as the three started to close in on him.

“Stay back.” Janus warned, gripping onto Virgil’s body. He couldn’t hear him breathing, but he still had hope.

“Or what?” The red one chuckled darkly. “Gonna call Velocity? He’s having a blast getting unstuck.”

The blue one ripped Janus away from Virgil, the hero falling limp on the pavement. Janus started yanking his arm away, trying to squirm out of the villain’s grip. He was flung into the red ones arms, in a suffocating tight hug. He could barely breathe. The yellow one approached sassily swinging his hips as he walked. He smiled at Janus, grabbing his face.

“He’s kinda cute! You’re not taken, are you?” Janus pulled his head out scowling.

“Go fuck yourself bitch,” Janus growled.

“Huh,” the blue one stood over Virgil’s body, glancing up at Janus. To Janus’s horror, the blue villain picked Virgil up and slammed him into the pavement. The hero jolted awake, coughing up blood. “Mornin’ sunshine. I think we have something of yours.”

“What-“ The blue man placed a boot on Virgil’s chest as if he had just conquered a beast.

“Vir-Digit!” Janus yelled, correcting himself. “Get your ass up!”

“Janus-“ Virgil choked out.

“Damn! He’s taken,” the yellow one whined. “But I’m gonna fix that!”

“Get your fucking hands off him Tres,” Virgil hissed, squirming under the blue villain’s boot. “And get _ the fuck _ off me Uno.”

Janus felt the red one, Tres?, start to squeeze tighter. Gasping for breath, Janus could see spots in his vision. He couldn’t breath, he-he couldn’t-

“Stop!” Virgil screamed. “Stop please! Let him go!”

“My my Digit,” Uno snarked. “He’s so important to you, isn’t he?”

“Vi…g..l…” Janus couldn’t keep himself awake anymore, his vision swimming in a dark pool of black spots. The tension on his arms was released suddenly, Janus’s body flopping onto the pavement below. He sucked in the cool air, lungs burning with the sudden intake. 

“Dos, you catch that?” Tres smirked at Dos, waiting for an answer. Janus moved onto his hands and knees.

“What did he say?” Uno asked.

“I dunno. Sounded like he was saying a name,” Dos pursed his lips into a frown. “I didn’t hear enough.”

Janus blinked slowly, becoming weaker and weaker as his lungs could finally breathe. Everything hurt and his body was using everything in it to keep him alive. Dos crouched down next to him, a playful grin spread cheek to cheek. He proceeded to grip Janus’s chin and yank up, forcing the man to look at him.

“Oo! I know a way we can  _ really _ make Digity mad!” Dos pushed Janus back into the street and started pulling his jacket off. Squirming beneath the villain did no good. How was he so strong?!

_**{Rape Warning. Scroll down to the: ***** to skip}  
** _

“Get off him!” Virgil yelled furiously, a dark undertone echoing in his voice. Uno snickered above him.

All of Janus told him to move, kick, scream, punch,  _ anything _ to get out from underneath Dos, but he was a deer in headlights. A wicked grin spread across Dos’s face as he straddled Janus, using his legs to pin Janus’s arms to his sides. Then, the worst happened. Dos started to kiss him, on the neck, in front of everyone. Janus knew there was going to be worse if he didn’t do anything.

“Get off!” Janus shrieked. “Stop! Get off me!” He could feel Dos smile into his skin as he squirmed beneath the villain. “Stop! Please!” Dos continued to attack Janus, moving up to kiss his jaw. “Let me go! Enough! Stop!-“ His jaw was in a tight hold, Dos leaning down and smashing their lips together. The invasion was too much, tears started to run down Janus’s face as he was helpless to do anything. The thoughts in his mind were foggy as Dos continued to invade and touch everywhere on Janus there on the street. His senses spun as he went silent, feeling all Dos did to pleasure himself. It hurt and was uncomfortable but nothing stopped the man from doing that to Janus.

  
**_{*****}_ **

Finally, the villain removed himself from Janus. The latter clutched his arms and tucked into a ball, sobbing silently. Virgil was shouting and sobbing as well, but Janus couldn’t hear. The noise of what happened spun round in his head. Looking up through tears, Virgil was crying and trying to crawl to him. Uno raised a brow, pressing his boot further down on the trapped hero.

“Well, that was wonderful! You really made Digit mad. Any other ideas Dos? Or Tres?” Uno asked.

“No!” Virgil choked out. “Stop please! Let him go! Do whatever you want to me but please. Leave him alone!”

Uno tsked. “Maybe you shouldn’t have become the ‘hero’ then. We wouldn’t be doing this.”

“I think we need a new punching bag,” Tres suggested. “The old one broke.” Janus shivered, clutching himself tighter on the ground.

“Yea! Can we bring Digity with us too?” Dos giggled. “I bet he’d love to hear those screams!”

The rest of the conversation faded to nothing in Janus’s head. Everything felt wrong. Everything hurt. Everything was not okay. The pavement of New York City felt safer than anywhere else right now. He knew this wasn’t the end of it. These villains weren’t going to stop until Virgil had truly suffered. His ears started to ring as he watched Virgil fight against Uno. It felt as if everything went in slow motion, Virgil’s shouts and pleads, his struggling, Uno’s cruel laugh, Dos’s giggling from the corner, Janus’s blinking.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt a pair of arms yank him to his feet, holding him in place as before. Janus let his head loll forwards, staring at the ground. It started to move below him. He was being dragged backwards away from Virgil and Uno, into a van type thing. He didn’t struggle as he was thrown in the back, he didn’t struggle when his hands were bound together, he didn’t struggle when the doors of the van slid shut and he was left alone. This nightmare was never going to end, so why make it worse?

~

“Uno please,” Virgil sobbed. Janus looked so empty and broken, hurting on the inside and outside. “He-He’s important to me-I’ll take his place! You can hurt me all you want! Punch me! Hurt me! Do whatever but please let him go!”

“Listen Digit,” Uno snapped, starting to walk towards the van Janus was in. “I want to make you suffer in the most  _ painful _ way possible, and this is it. Have a wonderful rest of your day~!” And then they were gone.

The weak hero wanted to follow them, but that would only hurt Janus more. He had already been raped, suffocated and worse because of Virgil. He didn’t need anymore. The people around him just watched everything play out, not doing anything to stop the Trio. His whole body ached as he stood, trying to look strong enough for the people. Yet he couldn’t. And he broke in front of everyone.

“Digit!” Virgil heard Velocity yell. The second hero sped over to him, gently helping him steady himself.

“He’s gone!” Velocity barely had time to react when his partner threw himself into him, sobbing uncontrollably. He needed to get Virgil out of here now. Picking up the weakened hero, Velocity raced to their hideout. He quickly removed Virgil’s and his own mask, revealing the civilian form of Logan Anton.

“Virgil, talk to me. What happened? I was subdued in some sort of large fly trap and unable to assist.” Logan explained.

“They took him! And they hurt him!” Virgil cried.

“Patton!” Logan called, racing around the hideout. He found his boyfriend with his brother working on some sort of new invention.

“Hey babe~” Remus purred from his position on the counter top.

“Remus not now. Roman, Virgil is not doing well. Where is Patton?”

“Doc’s out right now. Had to grab some supplies. I’ll try and help.” Logan nodded, grabbing Roman and racing to Virgil. They managed to calm the hero down sooner than expected. When Patton got back, Virgil started to explain what happened.

“Dos shot me with something strong and dangerous while I was battling him alone. Then I couldn’t see or hear for a while. Next thing I know, there's a group of civilians around me, and Uno is hovering above me. Then-“ Virgil’s eyes watered as he thought about Janus. “Then I see Janus in Tres’s arms. Then Dos-Dos trapped him on the ground and-and climbed on top of him…” Virgil trailed off, tears falling down his face as he clutched his hands tighter and tighter. “...and he-he…”

“Shh, it’s okay Virge,” Patton brought him into a hug. “We’ll get him back.”

“We don’t even know where their base is!” Virgil roared through the tears. “How are we going to find him?! They-They’re going to kill him! Torcher him!  _ Brake _ him!” The room started to constrict and bend around the heroes and their companions. “It’s all my fault…”

“We need to get him out of here,” Logan whispered to Patton. “He’s using his powers unknowingly.” Patton nodded and started to guide the hero out of the room.

“Did you know Venus flytraps like to lure flies in with a delicious meaty smell?” Remus snickered, shutting his mouth after Roman smacked him. The idea popped into Logan’s head.

“You are so disgusting-“

“No, Roman shut up. Remus, you’re a genius.” Logan kissed his boyfriend then sprinted from the room.

“What can I say?” Remus snickered at Roman. “I never try my hardest!”

~

“Remus gave me the brilliant idea,” Logan was explaining as they all gathered around a small table. Everyone was there and present, including Remy and Emile. “We lore them out with bait, someone important to Virgil and I. They will take the opportunity to harm us at any given moment-“

“You want one of us to get kidnapped and possibly raped by super villains to find Janus? Bitch, no way,” Remy slammed his Starbucks on the table. “You are asking us to hurt ourselves, gurl. We can’t-“

“If it was Emile would you want to do this?!” Virgil growled, narrowing his eyes at the coffee addict.

“That’s different-“

“No! It’s not! We should let them have Remy, we wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“No, it must be someone we both care for.”

“I’ll do it.” Remus offered. Logan looked panicked for a moment, only to catch himself.

“No-“

“You both care somewhat for me, l’ll do it.”

“Remus I-we can’t-“ Logan stuttered out, fishing for an excuse. He cleared his throat. “We have our bait…”

~

“He’s too quiet.”

“Did we kill him?”

“No we didn’t kill him.”

“Hey Jan Jan! You there sugar?”

Janus continued to stare at the walls of the abandoned factory He was seated on the ground with his hands shackled to the wall. He didn’t bother to stand up, just clutched his knees and tried not to sob. Dos and Tres were left ‘babysitting’ him while Uno went to go deal with something important. Tres nudged Janus’s leg. Nothing happened.

“C’mon buddy!” Dos squatted down in front of him. “You were so chatty before! What happened? Did we make you uncomfortable?”

Tres snickered off to the side. “This is what you get for dating a guy in tights.”

“Digity doesn’t wear tights, he wears really tight black jeans, I think. I dunno.” Dos cocked his head, eyes looking into Janus’s for any sign of life.

“He’s probably mad you took away his virginity.” Tres chuckled darkly. Janus flinched at his words.

“Huh, he is alive!” Dos giggled, grabbing Janus’s jaw and forcing it towards him. “I have an idea.” Dos smirked at Janus, his eyes flickering with mischief.

“D-Don’t…” Janus whispered out, horror struck.

“Too late~” Dos smashed their lips together again, forcing his tongue into Janus’s mouth then pulling it out quickly. Janus was shoved against the wall and Dos pounced again.

“Dos, Uno is gonna see you and be mad.”

“Does it look like I care?” Dos grabbed the chains holding Janus’s hands and pulled them back to hold the man in place. It was happening all over again, Janus helpless to stop it.

“That’s enough.” Tres growled, pulling Dos off of Janus.

“Hmph! That hurts! Put me down!” Dos whined as he was lifted off his feet.

“See how you like it? Go fuck yourself.” Tres dropped Dos, who scrambled away. Janus blinked, wiping his mouth to get the awful flavor out of it.

“Why did you do that?” Janus whispered.

“None of your business.”

“...you’ve had that happen to you before, haven’t you?”

“It’s none of your damn business.”

“Wh-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Tres yelled. He then sighed and sat down on the floor next to Janus. The silence was concerning, especially when it stretched into minutes. Then a sniffle came from Tres.

“My sister and I were at her best friend’s house,” Tres whispered. “His parents weren’t home and he wanted to play a game. I was eleven, she was fifteen and he was sixteen. He convinced my sister to go into the basement and try to find his baseball bat to play. I was alone with him for less than twenty minutes…” Tres took a shuddering breath. “My sister smacked him with the bat when she came up and found out what had happened. Then the police came and she was arrested. They didn’t believe me.” He cleared his throat. “It’s why I pushed Dos off of you. Don’t think this makes us friends. Your boyfriend is still a bitch and I want to hurt him. I’m still going to use you as a punching back.”

“Tres, you’re on babysitting two now.” Uno’s voice echoed over a screeching sound. Tres quickly stood. “Beat the shit out of this one. Motherfucker won’t  _ shut up _ .”

“Kinky~” Janus perked up at the sound. Remus? Roman’s brother? He hasn’t seen Remus since high school, what was he doing here?

“Uhg, do you ever stop?” Dos whined, shoving Remus onto the floor next to Janus. “Hey there cutie! I would stick him somewhere else but Uno said no no.”

“Jan! How’re ya doing? That one’s kinda cute not gonna lie. Got some sexy vibes.” Remus pointed to Uno, who looked utterly disgusted.

“Shut him up Tres.” Uno demanded. Tres obeyed, punching Remus as hard as he could in the stomach then kicking him while he was still on the floor. Coughing, Remus tried to stand up. Dos skipped over with another set of shackles and attached him to the same ring as Janus.

Then, the Trio left. All of them. Remus looked at Janus, a more serious face on. “Virgin is so fucked without you.”

“Wh-Virg-“ A hand flew over Janus’s mouth, Remus glancing the way the Trio left from.

“Sh, they hear you, Digit is dead as my cat.” Remus shushed. Was he talking about Lacey? From tenth grade? The poor creature was Remus’s science experiment.

“How do you know about…Digit?”

“Cause my boyfriend’s his partner? Jeez he didn’t tell ya anything, did he?” Remus whispered. “Oh well! Let’s get outta here. I want chicken wings.”

“Oh yeah, we can  _ definitely _ just stand up and walk out. Good plan.” Janus mumbled. The sound of a quiet click caught Janus by surprise. Snickering, Remus rubbed his wrists and pulled Janus up on his feet.

“Actually, we can! Now let’s go before the sexy boy sees us!” Shrugging, Janus followed Remus down a few hallways and into a few different rooms.

“Remus-“ Janus whispered, mouth being covered again by Remus’s hand. But Remus was walking in front of him, away from him. Who was-?

“Remus!” Someone whispered angrily, releasing Janus. Twirling around, Remus smiled and started to walk over to Janus, who still couldn’t see who was behind him.

“Lo Lo!” Remus giggled quietly, kissing Velocity.

“Come, Virgil and the police have the Trio distracted for now.”

They wandered down a few more hallways and rooms, then came to a large black door. Velocity kicked it down after a few swift precise movements. Outside light blinded Janus, making him blink quickly to see. A large van drove quickly up to them, doors wide open. A tall blonde with a huge gun shot something behind them from the open doors. He smiled and waved as everyone got closer. Logan ushered Remus and Janus into it, then sped away.

“Hi Janus,” the blonde smiled, lots of freckles were sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. “I’m Patton, Roman’s in the front driving. Can you scoot over kiddo? I gotta hit someone.”

Janus moved and the door was swung back open, Patton firing his weapon out of it again. The van violently swerved and sped up quickly, almost knocking Janus right out of the door. Luckily, Remus grabbed him and pulled him back into the vehicle.

“Wouldn’t want another pavement pancake now would we?”

“What do you mean ‘another’?”

“Heads up!” Roman yelled from the front. The van’s roof made a loud squeak then fell inwards, almost crushing the inhabitants. Patton opened the door and Virgil swung himself inside from the roof, grunting in pain.

“Get us the fuck out of here Princey! The cops weren’t helpful and fled. Logan’s behind us. Step on it!” Virgil groaned, only stopping when he saw Janus. Instantly, the hero corrected himself and scooted over to Janus. He hesitantly reached out for Janus, getting one of his hands.

“Are you okay?” They both asked at the same time. Janus nodded, avoiding eye contact. Virgil was probably furious. Dos had-he had-Janus didn’t want to think about it.

“Are-Are you sure Jan?” Virgil whispered, his heterochromatic eyes filled with so much love and worry. No, he wasn’t okay. He was torchered, touched, beaten, hurt, bruised, and raped. He wasn’t ‘okay’. He was far from it. He wanted to say that, but curse the lies spilling from his mouth.

“I’m fine,” Janus squeezed Virgil’s hand gently. “A little shaken up, but I’m fine.”

“Jan please don’t lie-“

“Roman watch out!” Patton shrieked. The car swerved again, this time successfully knocking Janus out, along with Virgil. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who viewed it, Janus landed on the pavement in such away all he got were a few more bruises. His shoulder ached a lot more than normal though. The large empty parking lot they had landed in was stuck between four large buildings on all sides, two ways to exit and enter on opposite ends. Janus watched the van speed out the other end.

Janus quickly stood, looking around for Virgil. He wasn’t too far away, but he was wounded. He obviously still hadn’t recovered from the first encounter today. His mask was scratched up and burnt along one end. He grunted as he slowly rose to his feet. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Janus swallowed hard, taking breaths. “I’m okay.”

“Perfect!” Uno yelled, jumping off one of the roofs around them. His suit was ripped in multiple places and he was trying to hide a limp in his leg. He didn’t look too good. “More pain to cause! I’m so  _ sick _ of you Digit. You are a fucking nusaince and I’m done dealing with your bullshit!” Uno raised a small gun he had in his hand and aimed it at Virgil.

“Go ahead,” Virgil challenged. “Shoot me. You have one shot left. Try and hit me.”

Uno chuckled darkly. “You think this shot’s meant for you? How foolish.” The gun was then aimed at Janus and fired.

“ _ No _ !” Virgil screamed. Janus waited for the shot to hit, hurt him, end his life, but it never came. Tres was now in front of him, slowly turning around. He had a huge indent in his chest, blood seeping out of it as a smell of rotten flesh filled the air. A single tear left his eye as he fell onto his knees.

“Tres-“

“From Antonio Sparkens,” Tres trembled out a few breaths. “To Lilliana Sparkens. Prisoner number 22087613. I love you Lilliana, don’t forget that. Thank you for saving my life that day…”

“NO! Tres you fucking idiot!” Uno sprinted forward, only to scream in agony and fall down on the pavement. Blood seeped through his costume right where Tres was hit. He coughed out blood and then fell silent on the floor. Janus let out a small whimper as he kneeled down next to Tres, well, Antonio Sparkens. Virgil approached slowly, looking like he had just been hit by a bus.

“What-What?” The pain on Virgil’s face switched to confusion.

“Let’s go home.” Janus whispered, trembling slightly. Virgil nodded and the screeching of a car echoed on the walls of the buildings.

“You guys okay?!” Patton shouted from the van, gun raised just in case. Virgil and Janus both nodded and headed for the car.

~

“You have ten minutes.” The officer told Janus and Virgil. Virgil thanked him while Janus wandered to the table with a young woman. Her curly black hair, tiny body and chocolate skin was a little surprising, as well as the bright hazel eyes that shone when they appeared. She looked uncomfortable being handcuffed to the table,her feet barely touching the floor below. Janus turned and whispered to Virgil.

“Wait here. I-I want to talk to her.” A small nod was what Janus got in response, so he sat down with the woman. Lilliana Sparkens.

“Do I know you?” She asked. Her voice was soft for someone who had been in jail for almost murdering a sixteen year old nine years ago.

“No,” Janus gave her a sad smile. “I’m here to-“

“Anny is dead, isn’t he?” She whispered, voice broken.

“I-...yeah. He is…” Janus frowned, looking down at the table.

“You knew him?” Lilliana cleared her throat. “Were you a cop or something?”

“No, he saved my life. Twice.”

“How so?”

Janus explained all that had happened, leaving out the fact that he was dating a superhero, while he was with Lilliana’s brother and his companions. She nodded along, face neutral. As he explained, he couldn’t help but notice how she looked empty. As if she wasn’t actually there with him. She broke a little when Janus explained what happened in the parking lot.

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” She chuckled a little, an empty and broken sound. “He didn’t want anything like that to happen to anyone ever again. I’m sorry you had to go through with that. Do you know who Uno and Dos are?”

“Yes, do you?”

“No,” She sighed. “Anny didn’t know them either. He just told me after the accident he became linked to them. No explaining after that. Can you tell me…?”

“Of course. Uno was Ferdinand Reynolds and Dos was Jensen Robberts-“

“They’re both dead?” Lilliana growled, an unnatural and shocking sound from her.

“You knew them?” Janus questioned. Lilliana scowled.

“Yeah I know them. Jensen raped my brother and Ferdinand tried to murder me for hitting his rapist cousin with a baseball bat. They’re both why I’m here. Are they dead?”

“Holy fuck.” Janus nodded slowly. Lilliana let out a small humorless laugh.

“Mhm. Welcome to my life. I was scared when they won the trial against us, I thought they’d try and hurt Anny again. I-“

“Times up.” A guard said.

“Thanks for coming to talk. I don’t get many visitors, even if they are here to tell me my brother is…gone.” The guard unhooked Lilliana from the table and started to pull her to another door.

“Wait!” Janus called. “He wanted me to tell you that he…he loves you. A lot. And he misses you. And he told me to thank you for saving him.” Lilliana smiled, a few tears falling down her cheek as she was guided away.

Janus smiled sadly back at her then went to his boyfriend. Virgil cocked his head and opened his arms for Janus to crawl into. He accepted, and slid right in. He loved how Virgil was avoiding his middle area, where Dos had touched him. Virgil was cautious as he guided Janus out the door to his car. They reached it, only to hear loud sirens echoing in the city. Virgil looked at Janus and Janus looked at Virgil.

“You gonna just stand there and let the city be attacked?” Janus smirked.

“Mm, I think the city can wait for a little kiss. Plus Logan’s probably already there.”

“One kiss, then you go kick some ass.”

“Deal. Get over here.”


	3. RemRom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from DeathEater27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a RemRom story. I know some people are uncomfortable with this ship, so if you’d like to skip over it, you may do so.
> 
> I don’t usually write romantic RemRom so this’ll be a first. Your description was better than perfect! Hopefully, I did a good job for you! If not, I’m sorry. I can try to do another or you can comment below how you would like me to change it ig. Thank you for the request!
> 
> TW:  
> -Unsympathetic Patton  
> -RemRom(if need be)  
> -Sad boi Remus

Remus giggled up at Roman, them  _ finally _ having the time they’ve always wanted together. It had been over a month since they could just be with each other, and it hurt. They planned to watch as many Disney movies as possible before the others came back from helping Thomas with a new video. Roman was only needed for the first little bit and the rest featured Logan and Patton with little hints of Virgil. Janus was busy doing ‘snake boi things’ in his room (according to Remus).

“Okay, what movie shall we do first, my love?” Roman asked. He messed with his hair, running a hand through it over and over. Remus chuckled.

“Calm down boo, you gonna lose all that hair if ya keep doing that.” Roman rolled his eyes. They were both pretty nervous, neither knowing when the others were coming back. Patton and Virgil especially. It was clear both did not like Remus, earlier videos proving that point.

“I’m fine! Just pick a movie already!” Remus shrugged from his seat on the couch. He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, Roman overdid the popcorn again. The large bowl could easily fit in both their laps.

“Mm, nah. I’ll let you do it.”

“Fiiiine!” Roman thought for a moment then selected one of the many movies he had. He then jumped onto the couch next to Remus, pulling the latter into a side hug and gave him a light kiss. Remus smiled up at his boyfriend, cuddling more into Roman’s side.

The movie played through, little kisses to the jaw, cheek and lips interrupting it occasionally. They both got bored of sitting on the sides of each other and proceeded to switch around a little bit. Roman climbed into Remus’s lap and snuggled into him, pressing feather like kisses to Remus’s temple and cheek. The movie was about halfway through when the others arrived.

“ _ What the hell _ ?!” Patton yelled as he appeared in front of the two. Roman jolted awake, having fallen asleep in Remus’s lap. Almost falling off the couch, Roman felt the panic take over.

“Patton! I-uh, didn’t think you’d-you guys would be done!” Roman slid off Remus rather quickly.

“Roman, what are you doing with  _ him _ ?” Patton asked sternly, pointing to Remus.

“What do you mean ‘ _ what are you doing with him _ ’?” Roman defended. “He’s my boyfriend! Of course I’m going to spend time with him.”

“Your  _ boyfriend _ ?! Roman he’s a  _ dark side _ ! A creepy evil dark side and  _ your _ opposite! How could he be your boyfriend?!” Patton shrieked.

“Virgil is a dark side! Janus is a dark side! They’re both accepted, why isn’t Remus?!”

“Because he’s  _ evil _ ! Virgil and Janus switched sides! They’re light sides now. He is not!”

“They can’t just  _ switch sides _ ! They’re dark sides too! Who cares if they act differently than how  _ you _ want them to!-“

“How  _ I _ want them to?! Roman do you hear yourself right now?! I’ve known you longer than-than  _ that _ -“ Patton gestured to Remus, disgust evident on his face. “And you’re picking his side over mine?!”

“I’m not picking sides-“

“Yes you are!” Patton took a deep breath, lowering his voice. He sighed. “Listen kiddo, I’m sure he’s holding something against you but you have to let it go! It’s not worth dating a monster.”

“ _ Monster _ ?!-“

“Calm down kiddo. Not trying to cause any harm!” Patton raised his hands in defense. “Just remember that Remus is…unsettling and he's not a great role model. Especially for you! You can do much better than him. Let me help you!”

“I-What?! Patton-I-Rrgh-“ Roman ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He turned back to the couch, where Remus was…n’t? Where did Remus go?

“I’m sure you’re going through some rough and tough feelings right now,” Patton chuckled a little at the rhyme. “But we can get through this together!”

“No.” Roman growled, sinking out quickly. In his and Remus’s shared room, he couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere. That was a little concerning, seeing how the conversation with Patton went. Usually the darker side of creativity would wait on their bed. This time, he was on the balcony staring into the deep imagination.

“Remus?” The one in question clutched the balcony railings, knuckles white. “Remus, love, are you okay?” He started to shake, a whimper escaping Remus’s lips. Instantly, Roman was at his side, hugging him tightly. Remus hugged him tightly back, tears flooding his prince’s red sash. Then the hiccups started. Roman picked Remus up carefully, bringing him to their bed.

Remus clutched onto him, shaking and sobbing. Patton’s words hurt more than they should’ve in Remus’s opinion. He was a monster. Nobody should love him. He was a gross, disgusting, terrible creature. He didn’t deserve Roman’s love. Roman deserved better than him.

“Don’t do that.” Roman ordered, a sweet soft but stern tone. “Don’t think bad about yourself.” Remus’s forgot about the link they shared. Both sides could hear each other’s thoughts whenever they felt like it because of how close they were to one another. “You’re beautiful and perfect and gorgeous and I love you for who you are Re.” Roman planted multiple kisses on Remus’s face. “You don't need to listen to Patton. He’s just jealous of you. You’re perfect.”

Remus couldn’t stop his tears. They weren’t sad anymore, they were happy. He was covered in a blanket of love called Roman. Roman loved him more than anything else. They may be frowned upon at times, especially Remus, but they loved each other and that’s all that mattered. Who cares what the other sides thought? They had each other. Sure, it might be hard to get through their hatred for both the creative sides, but they could push through. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late it was!
> 
> I was planning to post it a little while ago but realized I had to update another story before. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> -Tips


	4. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic? Romantic? Who knows
> 
> This was not a request, but I had started it before some of the requests and just wanted to finish it sooooo yea. Here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -a little confusing  
> -MeSsY  
> -drunks/drinking

~Unhealthy Habits~

  
“Fuck it.” Roman mumbled to himself after the thirty-second slide of his presentation. It wasn’t due for another two days anyway. He was feeling really shitty today as well. Remus was pestering him about how he should take a break sometime and relax. Now don’t say Roman never took breaks, he took breaks. He even had someone to rant to! The bartender downtown was always nice to talk to.

So? Less than ten minutes later, Roman was at a completely full bar in the only empty seat in the swarm around him. This was a first. Usually a Tuesday night nobody would be here, especially since most of these people were college students. Sighing, Roman downed whatever the bartender put in front of him. It stung his tongue and throat a little bit, just the way Roman liked it.

“Ey,” He waved at the young man running the bar. This wasn’t the one he knew, maybe a new employee? “Another here please.” The man nodded curtly before reaching under the table and pulling out a flask full of something. He had sharp features, and brown almost black eyes as he poured the drink in front of Roman. “You new here? Usually someone else is here.”

“No, I am usually running Thursday’s and Monday’s. I believe you are looking for Charles, or Chuck as some know him.” Roman chuckled at the way this man was talking, then drank the new drink. This one was a little different, it gave Roman a little buzz in the back of his brain. The new guy had already wandered off to a group of girls who were obviously drunk and watching him work. The only one uninterested in the new bartender was the one focused completely on Roman. She gave him what looked to be either a shy smile or a fake one altogether.

Roman shrugged and pointed to the small leather rainbow wristband he wore. Either she didn’t know what it meant or didn’t care, because now she was in the stool next to him. He cocked his head and raised his brow at her, watching as she glanced back where she once was. Her little facade dropped and she gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I know this is really awkward but, uhm, could you…put your arm on my shoulders? Please?” She whispered, eyeing where she was once seated.

“Uh, why?”

“Do it now please.” She begged, voice dripping with worry. Roman complied, wrapping one of his arms around her. She scooted closer and sat there for a moment. Then a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

“Wh-“ She pulled out from underneath him, facing him completely. A huge frown was plastered across her face, as well as a ton of worry.

“I am so sorry! I had to get out of there. I know that must’ve been  _ wayyy _ uncomfortable for you. I just had to get away from him. Oh god, I just asked a gay guy to do that-holy shit I am so sorry-“

“Who?” She tilted her head to the side, her eyes going left a little bit. A very large man was drinking straight out of the bottle watching the two talk. Well, mostly. He seemed to lose interest when Roman looked at him.

“Oh right,” She brushed a hair behind her ear. Raising her arm revealed a bracelet with six little beads in rainbow order. “Just so we’re both clear, I was not hitting on you. Thank you so much. I’ll, uh, I think I’ll be going now. Have a lovely rest of your night. Again I’m so so so sorry.”

“Of course, thanks, you too. See ya around maybe.” She shrugged, giving him another apologetic smile and walked out the exit. The man that was watching before was still seated, looking at some other much more drunk girls in the bar.

“Aren't you a hero?” The bartender chuckled, cleaning a large wine glass and hanging it back on the shelf full of others. Roman shrugged, holding his own glass up for a refill.

“What can I say? I was born one.”

“Uh huh. What would you like? I will pay for it. That man has been staring down tons of young college students for weeks now. I have not seen a few of them in a few days, but I do know they refuse to come back here.”

“Thanks, what’s your favorite?” The bartender pursed his lips, thinking about it a moment.

“‘Blood of a Dragon Witch’ is my personal favorite. Only a few people can down a whole glass. You seem the type to accept a challenge, want one?”

“Oh so you know ‘my type’ huh? Why the hell not? One ‘Blood of a Dragon Witch’ please!”

The drink itself was much larger than Roman expected, the red and white colors of the drink mixing into each other beautifully. There was also a small sprinkle of what looked like gold flakes on the top. The bartender gave him a smirk before walking away to help another customer. Shrugging, Roman grabbed the large glass and drank.

Big mistake. He coughed, almost choked on the strong drink. It burned all the way down to his stomach, most likely going to give him a sore throat tomorrow. He had tasted things that were strong, but this? Holy fuck, this was  _ nothing _ compared to others. 

A strong laugh came from the bartender as he cleaned another glass. Roman continued coughing, watching the man lose his composure after watching what happened. A few people eyed them both, some giving knowing smirks. Placing hands on either side of the table, the bartender smirked at Roman, chuckling still. “I’m curious, what do you think?”

“I think you’re fucking badass for drinking that damn shit and actually  _ liking _ it.” Roman wheezed out, laughing as well. His throat felt as if a cheese grater had run across it multiple times.

“Why, thank you.”

“Pfft, sure. You probably just lie to laugh at others pain.” The bartender raised a brow, pursing his lips.

“I do enjoy the drink. It is much better then most of the ones here.”

“Uh huh. I doubt it.”

“Is that a challenge? Would you like me to prove it?” Roman smirked evilly at him, pointing at the rest of his drink.

“Hm, I want to have some fun with this. If you drink the rest of that, and prove me wrong, I’ll owe you a favor.” The bartender nodded slowly, indicating for Roman to continue. “And if I’m right, and you are lying, I think a new phone number is going into my phone annnnd you owe me a favor.”

“Deal.” He said. Grabbing the large glass, the man before Roman chugged the whole thing in seconds. Awestruck, Roman had his mouth hanging down.

“I-wha-how?!” He stuttered out. The bartender wiped his lip, smirking at him.

“Practice. Now, about my favor…”

“Shit…” Roman mumbled.

“You set this ‘deal’ up yourself. I won. Now you must suffer the consequences of your actions.”

“God you sound like my mom. What do you want?”

“I have not yet decided,” He said, pausing for a moment to think. “But to start, how about we formally introduce ourselves?”

“You want to be formal in a bar?” Roman laughed.

“Logan Pines.” He extended a hand for Roman to shake. And he did take it.

“Roman Sanders, at your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m trying to get chapters out here sooner. Also most of the requests will be done very soon. I promise!!
> 
> I just have been focusing more on my other fantasy book thingy more. I promise I’ll get some more oneshots out soon!!


	5. DRLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GemsAndDiamonds’s Request
> 
> This could be read as platonic or romantic.
> 
> TW:  
> -Violence (kinda..?)  
> -Slavery  
> -Swearing  
> -Death

“What did I say about speaking out of line?!” The man growled, gripping Virgil and Roman’s shirt collars. He was much larger and stronger than any man they’d ever met, muscles bulging beneath the thick layers of his coat. “You two don’t want to be put back into Punishment, correct?”

The two nodded their heads quickly, trying not to shake as they were jolted around. “Answer me!”

“Yessir!” Came the quick reply from both. They were dropped, more like thrown, to the floor. Roman grabbed Virgil and they scrambled away, back below the decks of the large sea ship. The large hallways were blurs as they sprinted from the Captain’s dining room back to their cabins. Patton and Logan would be done in the kitchen soon and Remus should be done above deck in an hour. Janus was…most likely back in Punishment. Surprisingly, he was the one that would get in trouble the most. His lies spilled naturally, but his lies didn’t last long. Especially when the Captain heard them.

“What the hell Princey?!” Virgil almost shouted, keeping his voice low as they reached their cabin. “You couldn’t wait two seconds?!”

“Listen here emo,” Roman growled back. “You wouldn’t know anything about starving if it hit you in the face. Before this, you were much  _ thinner _ ! Before this, I lived like a king!”

“You’re just a spoiled brat! Maybe if you’d get off your ass and work you’d live your perfect pampered life!” Roman shoved Virgil back into the wall. Virgil hissed in pain and pushed back.

Both were rolling on the floor landing punches and kicks to the other when Logan arrived at the scene. He instantly took charge, pulling Virgil off of Roman, who would later deny that he was losing against ‘Jerky McJerk Face’. Patton came in soon after, trying his best to hide the obvious limping of his right leg.

“Kiddos!” Patton said. “What’s going on?”

“Ask Jack Smellington over there! He started it!”

“Me?! I didn’t try to steal food from the fucking  _ Captain _ !”

“Enough!” Virgil and Roman silenced themselves, still glaring at each other. Janus appeared in the doorway, a fresh black eye swelling on the right side of his face. “You two better pull yourselves together.”

“Like I’m going to listen to the person who got us into this mess.” Virgil mumbled.

“Oh yes Virgil! Going onto the ship to bring Roman back was all  _ my _ idea!” Janus glared daggers at Virgil. Roman blinked slowly.

“You…went aboard to get me?” Roman whispered. Virgil scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets, avoiding everyone’s gaze. “Why did no one tell me?”

“Cause it’s not important.” Virgil walked out the door. Guilt flooded Roman’s chest as he watched Virgil saunter away.

“Now that that is settled,” Logan cleared his throat. “Captain Fletcher has requested an audience with Roman and I according to the information Thomas provided. We should hurry, as this was over an hour ago.”

Roman nodded slowly, heading out the door where Virgil had left from. The hallways felt smaller the further they walked. Logan was whispering to himself, something Roman took as nervousness. The man hardly ever showed what he was truly feeling. Unless he was feeling said emotion more than average. Lowering his head, Roman looked down at his bandaged bloody hands and dirty clothes. It was his fault they were all here. If he hadn’t been such a foolish idiot nobody would be here. No wonder Virgil was so upset. He chuckled a little to himself, Virgil was always so paranoid. The dude never relaxed.

Roman bumped into the back of Logan. They never said anything as they both arrived before the dreaded Captain’s quarters. Nobody was permitted to enter here, not even his own son Thomas. Logan shakily raised a hand and knocked on the redder door. It was a hollow soft sound, barely heard to those who listened for it. Then the door swung open.

A very tall man smirked down at them, a long graying beard stretching over a large pot belly. Dark crinkles and a very dirty face greeted them. Bright yellow teeth and a single gold tooth glinted in the low lit hallway. His eyes were blacker than the deep depths of the sea. A hand was on the hilt of the cutlass to his left. Roman almost gagged at the smell of liquor and smoke filled his nose.

“Ah! My my! What do we have here?” He leaned down and looked over Logan, then Roman. “You two must be Logan and Roman! Come in! Come in!”

Captain Fletcher stepped to the side, letting the two crew mates into his cabin. Roman was hesitant at first, then he saw the food on the table and his stomach longed for it. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday; which was just an apple and bread crumbs. There was a whole buffay before him. Any kind of food he could imagine was there. All of it looked delicious.

“Well boys! Take a seat! We need to talk.” Logan and Roman were seated on the opposite end of the table from Captain Fletcher.

“About what sir?” Logan asked, refusing to tear his eyes from the Captain. Roman watched Fletcher grab a chicken leg and scarf it down, almost like in a cartoon.

“Well, ya see boys,” Fletcher chewed with his mouth wide open, spit and food chunks going everywhere. “Someone’s willing to pay a pretty penny for one of yer friends. And you two seem to be in charge of the little group ya got going on down below, so I’m asking for you to-“

“What!? You want to sell one of us?!” Logan slapped the back of Roman’s head.

“What Roman meant, sir, was-“ Fletcher laughed, hand slamming onto the table.

“You can’t sell any of us!” Roman stood from the table, the Captain laughing harder. “You don’t have any right to! You can go fuck yourself you codfish!” Fletcher stopped, raising a brow at Roman’s outburst.

“I’m not asking your permission to sell one of yer friends.”

“Oh,” Roman chuckled awkwardly, sitting back into his seat. “Then, uh, what were you saying?”

“I’m going to sell one of your friends, there’s no debate on that. I’m asking which one you don’t want around anymore!” Roman sucked in a sharp breath and rose back to his feet.

“None! You can’t sell anyone! We’re not choosing!”

“Roman sit down!” Logan ordered. Roman slumped back into his seat looking at Logan, who sighed.

“Lo, you aren’t  _ actually _ thinking about sending-You don’t-Logan what-“

“I will choose. Roman, head back to the cabin.” Roman didn’t move, gripping the seat edges until his knuckles were white.

“You’re going to send one of us away?! I’m not going anywhere! I-“

“I will go with whomever need be,” Logan interrupted, looking at Fletcher. “You can sell me as long as my companions stay safe here.” Fletcher smiled wide, stroking his beard. He extended one of his hands for Logan to take and Logan did, much to Roman’s horror. Logan was yanked up to his feet by Fletcher.

“Ya see Logan,” Fletcher said. “I don’t want to get rid of you. You’re willing to do work. How about we take the dark one instead? He’s pretty useless.”

“No! Sell me instead!” Roman shouted.

Fletcher chuckled. “I called you two in here cause you two are my best workers! So pick or I’m picking for you. I’ll let you two think over it for a night.”

~

“He wants to sell one of us!” Roman panicked as soon as they reached their room.

“So much for putting it lightly,” Logan mumbled, then cleared his throat. “Roman and I have a night to pick who goes. Captain Fletcher is refusing to sell Roman or I because of our working status. It will be one of you.”

“What?!” Patton cried. “Why-Why us?!”

“This is our last night together…” Virgil whispered.

“No, it won’t be,” Roman stated. “We aren’t going to be separated. We’re going to escape.”

“Escape?” Janus raises a brow. “You do realize Captain Fletcher’s crew consists of over sixty people that are constantly searching the ship for stowaways and, surprise surprise, escapees.”

“Well if you’re so smart why don’t you come up with a plan Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Lies?”

“Great, now let's follow the plan I created over the course of two weeks.”

“Wait, seriously?” Virgil asked.

“No, it’s been two and a half weeks.” Virgil snorted a little. “It requires all of us. Patton and Remus especially-“

“Are-Are we really doing this?” Patton said quietly. “We’ve been here for forever. And-And we don’t-well I don’t-“

“We have to. Unless one of us wants to leave with a different captain and possibly never see each other again or the light of day.” Virgil said, rubbing Patton’s back a little.

“We will be alright,” Logan attempted to give a small smile to Patton, who gave a little one back. “Janus, what is your plan?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

~

“Ow! That was my foot asshole.” Virgil growled, tugging at the ends of his shirt. Remus snickered a little, both of them waiting for the signal from Janus and Patton. As Janus had predicted, the captain wanted to speak with Logan and Roman one more time tonight. Remus placed his ear against the door to their room, listening for the tapping sound.

Two taps, pause. One tap, pause. Three taps.

“Time to go emo.” Remus whispered, slowly sliding the door open. Nobody was in the hallways, it being after curfew. If they got caught now, Fletcher would surely kill them all. They quietly snuck down the dark hallway to the stairwell.

It was a relief to Virgil when they reached the deck of the large barge. Not many people actually did their job and stayed awake up here. They wandered in the dark, only seeing with the moonlight above. Remus pointed ahead to the small shed that supposedly had a raft, according to what Janus said. But that was before he got caught snooping.

Virgil looked up above the shed and quickly grabbed Remus’s arm, yanking the two of them behind one of the cargo holds. He covered his mouth and shushed him. There was someone on the ladder leading up to the upper deck. Remus glanced around the corner swiftly, turning back to Virgil.

“Gone now. Let’s go.” Virgil nodded, although he wasn’t quite sure if Remus could see him.

They made it to the shed without being caught. That was good. Nobody was around and the guy on the ladder was gone. Virgil let out a small shaky breath as he heard Remus fiddle with the door. “Fuck.”

“What do you mean ‘fuck’?!” Virgil whispered harshly.

“It’s locked.”

~

Patton watched Janus pace in their room. They had just gotten a couple of items for the plan, like food and water. It wasn’t much but it was enough. They had expected Virgil and Remus to be here with the raft in the shed. Janus was mumbling worriedly to himself as he paced back and forth. That scared Patton. If Remus and Virgil got caught, everyone was going to die. Fletcher, from what Patton had heard from other crew mates, was cruel. He would starve and beat anyone who disobeyed. Patton had always gone along with whatever he was told, never getting into any sort of trouble.

“Where are they?” Patton caught Janus whispering.

“Jan-“

“I know, I know. Something's up. They would’ve been back by now. Something is wrong. Very wrong.” Janus stopped pacing when he heard the door click. Patton squeaked and tried to hide himself in the mats on the floor.

“Logan, Roman what happened?” Janus asked hurriedly, closing the door behind them quickly.

“Fletcher chose.” Roman frowned.

“Did Virgil and Remus get the raft?” Logan questioned.

“They haven’t come back yet…” Patton said worriedly.

“We have to go now. Fletcher is coming soon. And he’s not going to hesitate selling his crew.” Roman opened the door quickly.

“Wait! Who did he choose?” Patton grabbed Logan’s arm. Roman and Logan both winced, sharing a look.

~

“Remus, hurry!” Virgil hissed, watching Remus’s back while he worked the lock off.

“I’m trying! Kinda hard when you’ve got a small bitch breathing down your neck!” He fiddled with the lock, trying to use the hair clips Virgil gave him to open it. It was taking a lot longer then Remus and Virgil both wanted. Janus said every fifteen to twenty minutes someone would come by to check around the deck. It had been at least seventeen now.

He heard a snap. The hair clip snapped into the lock, making it now impossible to open the damn thing. “Remus-“

“I-I broke it. Virge, I broke it.”

“W-What?!” Virgil moved to the lock, grabbing it and pulling it off.

“What-How..?” Virgil hugged Remus tightly.

“You already unlocked it. Thank god.” He released Remus and smiled wide. “C’mon! We gotta get out of here. Where’s the raft?”

The shed was filled with on deck tools like mops and a tool box, as well as a large box with a picture of a blow up raft on it. They spared one glance at each other and grabbed it. It was heavier than expected. They started lugging the huge box out and opened it. Remus grabbed the pump that came with it and started to fill the raft up.

“We have to hurry. We spent too much time opening the damn shed.”

“Keep watch.” Remus grunted, pumping it as fast as he could. Virgil left him as he continued to pump the yellow raft to its full size. Two more. One more-

“What do we have over here?”

“Oh no…” Virgil whispered. Remus spun around, Fletcher and a few crew mates watching them.

“Just who I’ve been looking for! Pack your bags boys, your time on this ship is over.”

~

“Virgil-“

“No! Not my dark strange son!”

“And Remus-“

“What? Two?!”

“And you.” Roman said.

“All three? Shit. We have to go now. Virgil and Remus are in trouble. I can feel it.” Janus said. Patton nodded, following Roman and Logan up to the deck. They wandered swiftly and silently past different parts of the ship.

“Janus,” Patton grabbed his sleeve and pointed to the filled raft. It was all ready to go, but Remus and Virgil were missing. It even was attached to the ropes that helped it go down. “Where are they?!”

“Roman-“

“Get in the boat!” Remus screamed from their right. Janus grabbed Patton’s hand and pulled him to the boat, pushing Roman and Logan with them. Roman helped Patton into the boat while Janus and Logan looked around for Remus and Virgil.

“Go! Go! Go!” Virgil jumped out of nowhere, smashing Logan into the boat. Remus appeared moments later, Fletcher hot on his tail. Thinking fast, Janus grabbed the raft pump and chucked it in Remus’s direction. Remus stumbled to grab it as he tripped on himself. Fletcher grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

“Get in the boat Janus!” Remus shouted, squirming in Fletcher's fight hold. “Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Janus yelled. He tried to step towards them to only be pulled back into the boat by Virgil. Before he could process what happened, they were lowered swiftly into the water. Janus pushed Virgil off him and looked up to the edge of the boat. “ _ REMUS _ !”

~

“How could you do that?!” Janus yelled at Virgil for the tenth time that day. They had been stuck on the raft with little supplies for about two days, no sign of Fletcher or Remus.

“He would’ve caught us,” Virgil whimpered, scooting behind Patton, who was tired and cried his eyes out the first night. “I had to.”

“No you didn’t! How could you fucking do that?! Don’t you care about Remus!”

“Janus, calm down-“ Roman tried to calm him down.

“And you!” Janus whirled towards Roman. “You-You dropped the raft before he could get to it! He’s your brother! How-How could you?! Why isn’t anyone upset about this?!”

There was no reply from any of them. Janus looked at Logan, who sighed.

“Janus,” Logan started. “Remus…knew he was not coming with us. He…was never planning to make it…”

“W-What do you mean..?” Janus choked out.

“He sacrificed his freedom for ours.” Roman whispered.

“And-And none of you told me?!” Janus shrieked.

“He asked us not to, just in case he did make it.” Patton sniffed, tears forming in his eyes again.

“You all knew..?” Janus whispered, defeated. He was pulled into a tight hug by Virgil, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. More so than Patton did the first days. Roman joined in, then Patton. And Logan wrapped his arms around all of them as they sobbed into each other.

They stayed huddled together, holding one another for hours. Janus cried the hardest of them all. Not only from the sadness, but from the fact Remus would do that for them. All of them.

Hopefully, wherever Remus was, he wasn’t suffering. Hopefully, Fletcher was dead or rotting in a cell somewhere. Hopefully, they all would make it with what little they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been working on multiple requests and trying to get them all done as soon as I possibly can. I really want to write your first request but I’ve been stumped on it (I have not seen all of Steven Universe but I’ve seen bits). Hopefully your second one makes up for it.   
> Sorry for how late everything is everyone. I have been working on another story and I should be focusing more on this. Sorry. I will be posting multiple requests today though just because now most of them are done and just need to be posted. Thank you all for your patience! I really really appreciate it.


	6. DRLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ILoveDoggo’s request
> 
> TW:  
> -Violence  
> -Swearing  
> -Kinda poorly written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rrrgh  
> I’ve been thinking on this one for a while now. Not because I’m stumped on it, just cause I keep getting ideas and wanting to add so much to it. Hopefully, it turned out decent? Thank you for your requests!

Another punch.

Another memory. Patton and Roman’s smiles flashed through Logan’s head.

Another hit.

Another reminder. Virgil and Janus’s sassy voices filling his thoughts.

Another kick.

Another thought. Remus dissecting a frog with him appeared before him.

“You are very tough to break, my friend.” A woman with a heavy French accent said from behind Logan. She walked in front of him, looking at the blood and bruises covering Logan’s body. She pressed one of her fingers into a deep cut on Logan’s torso. Logan hissed in pain, pulling on the chains keeping him standing. “I’m just looking for him and you know where he is. It’s simple, tell me where your buddy is and you can go free!”

Logan glared down at her as she admired all the damage done to him. Her eyes narrowed when she finished looking over what she had done. Logan spit in her face. He could see the hint of blood in it.

“That’s not very nice,” She growled, punching him in the same spot her finger once was. “Agent Logic you are one dangerous creature. Aren’t you?”

“Madame Vernier!” A man came in from a door to Logan’s right, holding a clipboard and pen.

“Travis, what did we discuss about coming in here?” Madame Vernier kicked Logan in the chest, causing him to kind of lean over and cough out blood. It was difficult from being strung up to the ceiling.

“I-I’m sorry but they’re online! They want to talk to Agent Logic.” She smiled wickedly and turned to Logan, placing her hands on either side of his head, she slammed her own into his.

Logan’s head spun around as he fell to the floor groaning the chains releasing him. Madame Vernier grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into another room. He was tossed on the floor and then yanked onto his knees by Travis. A large monitor sat in front of him, blue screen changing color as Madame Vernier worked with it. Then a loud clicking sound came from it as she entered a call.

“Bonjour,” she laughed. Logan hung his head down, only staring at the floor beneath him. Why bring him here if she was just going to talk on the phone?

“Where is he?” Roman’s voice growled through the screen. Logan shot his head up and saw all of them. All of his boyfriends were watching this woman.

“Not even a ‘hello’?” Madame Vernier pouted. “Fine, Travis?” Logan was shoved forward onto his feet. He heard Patton gasp.

“Logic!” Virgil called worriedly. “What did you do to him?!”

“Just ruffled his feathers a little, isn't that right little bird?” Logan narrowed his eyes at her, then softened his face when he looked up at his family.

“Logic, are you-are you okay?” Remus frowned.

“I am adequate.” Logan replied, his voice rough from not being used for so long.

“Let him go.” Janus growled.

“I can’t do that. But you can. Travis?” The grip on Logan was released and he almost fell to the floor. Madame Vernier grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, landing a swift punch on his eye. He grunted and stumbled back. She then kicked him in his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Stop it!” Patton cried.

“Leave him alone you bitch!” Remus growled.

“I can’t stop, but you can. All you have to do is give me the location of Agent Sanders.” Madame Vernier pulled out a small pocket knife and slashed it across Logan’s face. He would’ve defended himself, if it weren’t for the fact he had been tortured for about three days now. He was weak and tired. But he wouldn’t give in. Not yet, not  _ ever _ .

“No!” Virgil yelled.

“You’re killing him!” Janus shouted.

Madame Vernier smirked and used the butt of the blade on Logan’s head, leaving a large mark on his left temple. He crumpled to the floor, trying not to let his boyfriends hear him scream or cry. They couldn’t give away Thomas’s location. Not after what he did for all of them. 

Another vicious strike on his right shoulder made him scream. Madame Vernier stabbed the knife into his shoulder, watching the blood pour from Logan’s back. She removed it quickly, Logan huddled into himself. She then struck again, stabbing his left leg. He screamed in agony, watching as she took the bloody blade and held it up to the monitor for his boyfriends to see.

“Fine! I’ll tell you! Just please stop!” Roman pleaded.

“Rom-Agent Prince!”

“What are you doing Princey?!”

“He’s hurting Logic! He’s hurting him! We have no choice! She’s going to kill him!” Madame Vernier placed the knife on the table, smiling wickedly. Logan growled as he used his strength to climb towards the monitor. Travis didn’t say anything as he grabbed the blade and stabbed Madame Vernier in the shoulder. She screamed, launching herself away from him.

“Agent, if you give away Sanders’ location, you’ve failed us all.” Logan said shakily.

“L-Logic?” Patton whimpered.

“Don’t. I love all of you so much…” Logan used his left arm to shove the monitor off the desk, disconnecting his boyfriends from the call.

“How…dare you!” Madame Vernier roared. Logan felt his legs give out as he crumpled to the floor, watching the crazed woman chuckle darkly above him. This was the end.

~

“L-Logic?” Patton whimpered, watching Logan’s broken face through the screen.

“Don’t. I love you all so much…” Then his face vanished. A black screen facing all that was left.

“Please no!” Roman yelled, grabbing the computer. “Janus, did you track it?!”

“I couldn’t get a could enough signal…” Janus whispered, holding a small walkie talkie looking device. Everyone went silent. Then a small beep came from it. “Wait! I’ve got it! I’ve found him!”

“Really?!” Patton cried.

“Yes! It’s-It’s, oh thank god-It’s two blocks from the museum! We have to hurry!” Remus and Roman bolted for the inventory room, grabbing all the supplies they might need. Patton and Virgil followed Janus to the van to get it started and on a move. They all piled in, watching Janus track down Logan’s location. At least where the device they used was.

“Pat and Jan are on cams, comms, and getaway drivers, yes?” Roman clarified as he followed Janus’s directions. “Rem, Virge and I are all going in to get Logan?”

“Yes, it’s for the best. Turn left here and get ready to go kick some ass and bring our boyfriend home.” Janus nodded. One sharp turn later and Remus, Roman and Virgil all jumped out of the car. They vanished in the old barber shop building.

“Pat can you get cams?” Remus asked through the earpieces they all wore.

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” A few clicks of a mouse and taps on the keyboard and Patton had a visual. “Got it. O-Oh my god…Logan…”

Janus looked at the screen and gasped. Logan was being hung by his feet and bleeding all over the floor. His body and chest covered in multiple bruises and deep cuts. Madame Vernier was putting on plastic gloves and a white butcher’s apron. In her hand was a sickeningly sharp blade, already covered in crimson. She turned to Logan, slowly sliding the blade across his torso, barely making a scratch.

“Patton can you get audio?”

“Yeah.”

“...pain in my ass for  _ too _ long. You’ve been here for over three days and I’m done. Let’s leave you for your ‘loves’ to find, hmm? Broken and beaten down to nothing.” She slashed the knife across Logan’s back, making him cry out a choked scream.

“Please hurry…” Patton whispered to the others.

“We are, we are,” Virgil replied quickly. “Princey, Duke, over here!” Patton changed the camera view to where Roman, Virgil and Remus were. He couldn’t stare at what was going on to Logan A man in a black leather jacket faced them. He had a black gun raised to Virgil’s head from across the hallway.

“Move and I’ll-“ Roman didn’t even let him finish his sentence, shooting the guy with his taser.

“Next left Roman, and Logan should be right there.” Janus said. “Switch back to Lo…”

The door to where Logan was burst open, Madame Vernier shrieking and throwing her torcher devices at them. One scraped against Virgil’s cheek but he was too angry to care. She grabbed a butcher's knife and held it against Logan’s chest, hiding behind him.

“I won’t hesitate to kill him!” She yelled. Roman raised his hands in defense as he slowly approached. It happened so quickly, one minute she was behind Logan blade slowly cutting into his skin and the next she was on the floor, Remus punching her non stop.

Roman and Virgil helped get Logan down as swiftly and as painlessly as possible. He was out of it, having lost so much blood he was losing consciousness from it. He fell limp in their arms as they dragged him out of the room. Remus was attacking what looked to be a dead body.

“Remus, don’t kill her. Bring her outside, there’s some cops waiting to take her.” Janus said. Remus gave a thumbs up towards the camera, smiling like a mad man and grabbed the woman’s boot. 

“Anything for you Jan Jan!” He skipped out of the room dragging her along with him.

Patton and Janus grabbed the medkit off the wall of their van and got prepared to help Logan as soon as he got fhere. It was a sight to see their boyfriend helplessly falling limp in their arms and bleeding more and more by the second. They managed to stop the blood that oozed out of every pore of his body, which was good. The hospital took Logan in immediately, treating his wounds as he was pushed away into a large room.

~

Best way to wake up, in Logan’s opinion, is to be cuddled by all of his boyfriends on a large bed. Small kisses being passed between each other as they waited for their injured love to wake. Logan found his head in Virgil’s lap, Roman fiddling with his hair, Janus and Remus holding his hands and Patton snuggled against his side. He sighed happily, carefully removing his hand from Janus to play with Patton’s hair.

“Logan?!” Janus gasped.

“Yes…love..?” He croaked out, trying to sit up. Virgil grunted and Roman kept his hand in Logan’s hair, keeping him trapped.

Remus instantly started attacking his face with kisses, Patton following suit. He smiled into the warm touches of everyone around him. Virgil and Roman were both messing with his hair now, Remus and Patton were kissing him to death and Janus was gently squeezing his hand. Smiling, Logan let the rest of his tension go. Everything up to this point didn’t matter. He was safe.

“How’re you feeling Lo?” Roman whispered.

“I am-I’m alright. Very tired, but alright.” Virgil pressed a feather like kiss to his free hand, smiling down at him.

“Good…no more fucking missions for a while. You hear?” Logan chuckled, coughing a little from the pain. He nodded slowly, relaxing into Roman’s lap now. “Get some rest Lo, you look tired. Love you. Love all of you.”

“I love you guys too!” Patton yawned, snuggling against Remus and Virgil as they all settled down for a nap.

“Same here…” Remus mumbled into Patton’s hair, grabbing Logan’s hand.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” Janus smiled as he shuffled closer to Roman and Logan.

“I love you all more than anything in the whole world! No, the whole universe.” Roman slid down on Logan’s left and cuddled him while Janus snuggled against both of them.

“I love all of you as well…” Logan whispered. He closed his eyes, letting the soreness and pain slip away into nothingness. He was home.


	7. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request
> 
> This is set right after SvS Redux
> 
> TW:  
> -Angst  
> -No happy ending  
> -Very very mild violence  
> -Emotional abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skahlshdkd last one today.
> 
> I actually enjoyed writing this one. I don’t know why, I just did. It might be because I like writing angst? Idk lmao. Enjoy!

Patton sunk down into the Mindscape to clear his head after what happened. Deceit-no  _ Janus _ was trusted by Thomas now! Which was a good thing, but Roman wasn’t happy about it…and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy about it either. Virgil hates Janus, for unknown reasons. Well, that’s not entirely true. Virgil hates Janus for being a dark side, which didn’t make sense since Virgil was once a...yeah.

Patton sighed, falling into the pile of pillows and stuffed animals on the couch. He would’ve cleaned up a bit if it weren’t for the fact that Thomas called him for another video and all of that stuff happened. He picked up a small black kitten with a purple and green eye. Virgil had gotten it for him on his birthday because Patton had been looking at it for hours on end.

Thinking about Virgil made him tear up a little. Actually, that was an understatement. He was trying not to sob. He loved Virgil so much and didn’t want to hurt him for being friends with Janus. Or trying to. You can’t force friendships. That’s not okay in Patton’s opinion! People can do as they please. He had to try and stop being controlling like Janus said.

He felt a small tug in his arm, one telling him someone wanted to come into his room. Setting the kitten down, he rose and put on a smile to welcome whoever was visiting.

“Come in!” He said cheerily. As soon as the side popped up, Patton was enveloped in a large hug. The purple patched hoodie announced the arrival of Virgil, as well as the smell of coffee. “Hey Virge. You okay?”

“Am  _ I _ okay? Pat, you had to talk with Deceit for like, an hour! Are you okay?” Virgil gently squeezed Patton, holding him close.

“I’m fine Virge, promise.”

“I knew it,” Virgil growled, squeezing tighter. “He hurt you! That selfish slimy son of a bit-“

“Virgil, I’m okay!” Patton said through Virgil’s constricting grip. He gasped when Virgil squished him even more.

“I can’t believe him! How could he do something to you?! Why can’t he just leave us and Thomas alone?!”

“V-Vee, can’t…breathe..!” Patton whimpered out. Virgil released him immediately.

“O-Oh god! I’m so sorry Pat,” Virgil jumped away from him, avoiding the other's gaze. “I’ll go beat up that fucking snake if you need me to-“

“Janus didn’t hurt me, love.” Patton said, sitting down on the couch. He watched Virgil tense up at the name, almost glaring at it.

“He-He told you his  _ name _ ?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Yup! And he was nice about it too! He helped me see that I was, uh, being a little too hard on Thomas,” He chuckled nervously. “I wasn’t setting the right bar for him. Way too high.”

“He’s lying to you,” Virgil growled. “You can’t trust him.”

“Virge, he’s not. I was in the wrong, not Ja-“

“Don’t you say that. Don’t you  **fucking say that.** ” Virgil sat down on the couch next Patton, pulling him into his lap and running his fingers in Patton’s hair anxiously.

“Vi-“

“Patton you can’t listen to him. He’s a liar. His name is literally  _ Deceit _ . He’s a lying snake.”

“Virgil I think you’re being a little paran-“ Patton clasped a hand over his mouth, feeling the fingers in his hair stop. Oh no.

“What was that Pat?”

“N-Nothing! I didn’t mean-“

“No no, I want to hear what you have to say about me.” Patton swallowed hard, Virgil removing his hand completely from his hair.

“V-Vee, I was just saying you’re just uhm, being a little…uh, paranoid?” His voice faded to nothing as he spoke. He could feel Virgil tensing underneath him at the word. The next thing Patton knew, he was watching Virgil place him on the couch and start walking away. “W-Wait Virgil-I didn’t mean-Don’t go! Please! I-I’m sorry!-“

“I’m not going anywhere Patton.” Virgil hissed out, turning to face his boyfriend. Patton froze like a deer in headlights at the glare he received from Virgil. It was cold, dark and empty. All happy emotions ripped from it. How Virgil looked before he became a light side…

“O-Oh okay! Let me-“

“ **No.** ” Patton flinched at the tone, shrinking into the couch more. He whimpered quietly as he watched Virgil pace furiously back and forth.

“Virgil..?”

“How long have you lied to me?”

“What?-“

“How long?”

“I don’t-I don’t understand-“

“How long have you been working with Deceit?!” Virgil yelled, stopping his pacing.

“I’m not!” Patton said. Virgil scoffed, giving Patton a disgusted look.

“Liar…” He whispered. “Roman’s right! You can’t trust him. He really is  _ evil _ . I should know! I’ve known him for literal _years_ Pat, why can’t you just agree with me?!”

“Because you’re wrong!” Patton stood from the couch, facing Virgil. “Janus isn’t evil! He’s not bad or anything! He just wants to do what’s best for Thomas! And so does everyone else!”

“No! He wants control over Thomas! We can’t let him have it!” Virgil growled, towering over Patton. Patton huffed and tried to look big against Virgil as well.

“Think about what you’re saying! He’s not bad! He’s trying to help!”

“Patton he’s a dark side!” Virgil grabbed Patton’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “He’s evil!”

“I could say the same for you!” Patton shouted without thinking. “You were a dark side! You changed! Why can’t he?! You can’t be the  _ only _ dark side that can switch! That’s not fair!-“

“The world isn’t fair Patton!” Pain flooded into Patton’s shoulders as Virgil’s grip tightened. He ignored it, too furious with Virgil.

“We have to give all dark sides a chance! Not just  _ you _ ! Janus and Remus both deserve a chance to prove themselves!-“

“Do  **_not_ ** bring the bad side of creativity into this!”

“Why not?! Yes he’s had his-his unsettling moments but he hasn’t had a chance at all!”

“They’re all dark sides and can’t be trusted! You don’t know them like I do!-“

“That’s because you won’t  _ let _ us! You hide them all away from Thomas and us! You go off and try and protect Thomas from everything, but you’re  _ hurting _ him! Do you not see what Janus is doing?! Did you not see what he did today for Thomas?! You are hurting him Virgil! Every time you push away another ‘dark side’ Thomas gets worse! Have you not noticed?!”

“What are you talking about?! I’ve only helped Thomas!”

“Oh then blocking Remus away for years was ‘helping Thomas’?! Hmm?! Yes I contributed but Janus helped me! Speaking of Janus, you pushed him so far away from Thomas that now Thomas’s mental state is a disaster! This is all because of  _ you _ ! How can you not see what you’re doing?!”

“No-“

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me I’m wrong. You know I’m right. Stop denying the truth. Virgil you’re being unhealthy for Thomas. Stop it.” Patton shoved Virgil’s arms off him, marching into the kitchen part of his room.

“Pat-“

“Get out.”

“N-“

“I said,  **_get out of my room_ ** !” He screamed.

“You kick me out of here, we’re done.”

“Fine! I don’t want to be stuck with the only real dark side in Thomas’s mind as a boyfriend! Now get the hell out!”

And with that, their screamfest ended. Virgil was gone. A choked sob escaped Patton as he fell to the floor in the kitchen, one hand holding onto the counter. His tears fell down to the tiled floor of the kitchen. He messed up. He was so cruel to Virgil. But it had to be done. Virgil was hurting Thomas by over protecting him. He can’t baby Thomas forever. 

As much as Patton wanted to, he had to do the same. Thomas needs this. If Patton had to sacrifice his own happiness to keep Thomas what he needed, he’d do it in a heartbeat. It’s time for Virgil to do the same. Hopefully, Patton got through that thick skull of his.

Curling into a ball, Patton sobbed until he couldn’t anymore. Small whimpers escaped him as he sat alone on the cool floor now flooded with tears. He clutched his hair, pressing his knees against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Sucking in a shaky breath, Patton eased up and let his emotions run wild. Whatever happened next was for Thomas to decide. Not Virgil, not Janus, not himself. Thomas. And whatever Thomas chose, he would stick with his choice. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other requests that were sent will be done soon! I just wanted to get at least one of each person’s request before I did another. Thank you all again for the requests!!


	8. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request
> 
> Warnings(?):  
> -I guess a little violence????? He just falls okay-  
> -Uhhhh none?

Roman wasn’t insecure about a lot of things, but the things he did feel this way for weren’t necessarily ‘uncommon’. Sure, he was prideful and loved talking about how awesome he was. Yet he’d feel crushed when someone would talk bad about him. But if there was one thing he hated more than anything because of how uncomfortable and embarrassing it was for him to participate in, it had to be ice skating. And sadly, he was dating Logan. Someone who loved it and had done it for forever. And who was Roman to crush his boyfriend’s heart for not wanting to go ice skating?

So here he was, listening to Logan tell him what to do and what not to do.

“Relax your feet when you first get on the ice.” 

“Do not ‘lock’ or ‘buckle’ your knees, you will injure yourself.”

“Hold onto my arms even when you are just starting to keep balanced. Trust me when I inform you that you _will_ fall on your ass if you aren’t careful.”

“Watch out for other ice skaters. The more into the rink you go, the quicker others will be moving. Avoid the center.”

“Make sure-“

“Why are we here again?” Roman interrupted as he fiddled with his gloves, watching Logan sit down to put his ice skates on. His boyfriend chuckled a little and stood, balancing on the thin sheet of metal.

“I have not gone ice skating for a while and I don’t believe you have either. Plus, I do believe Virgil and Patton said this was what couples do for ‘bonding’.”

“You took advice from an emo and Mr. Sunshine?” Roman scoffed. “And not _me_?”

“This was a surprise, was it not?”

“‘Surprise’ is one word for it.” Roman mumbled, sitting down to put on his own ice skates. They were just like shoes, right? Simple!

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, kneeling down to help Roman with the long laces.

“Pfft! I don’t need a Prince Charming to help me with my shoe laces!” Logan hummed, wrapping up one foot for Roman.

“Charming? Yes, you are very.” Logan smiled as he sat up and pressed a light kiss on Roman’s already red nose. He stood to leave.

“W-Wait! What about the other one?”

“I thought you said you did not need me?”

Roman mumbled out a small help please to his boyfriend, face flushed.

“Sorry Roman, I could not hear you. Please speak up.”

“I said I need help.” Roman mumbled a little louder.

“Still, I can not seem to hear you.” Logan smirked at him.

“Oh just stop being an ass and help me nerdy wolverine!” Roman pouted as Logan teased him. Once finished, Roman gripped onto Logan’s arms as he hobbled over to the rink entrance. His breaths increased as he felt Logan take the first step out onto the ice layer of death.

Roman gripped onto the sides of the door as he watched Logan glide around for a bit. Gracefully, might he add. Frowning and swallowing hard, he hesitantly lifted his foot above the ice. As soon as he touched the ice and didn’t fall, overconfidence took over. The next thing he knew he fell backwards out of the rink and into whoever was behind him.

“Woah there bud, you good?” The dude had caught him, and was holding him up by his arms.

“O-Of course! Pfft, I meant to do that! Trust fall exercises, am I right? Haha!” Roman laughed awkwardly. Where the hell was Logan?! He was going to kick his ass later.

“Well uh, okay? You can stand up now…” Roman laughed again, standing rather quickly and almost falling again.

“S-Sorry.”

Roman let the guy head into the rink first as he stared at the treacherous layer of solid liquid. He glared at it as if it were going to be scared of him. Sighing, he wandered back to the table and plopped down. Logan was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered. Where was he anyway?

He felt a buzz from his phone. Taking off his gloves he pulled it out. New post from ‘Pattoncakes’. Smiling, he opened it and looked at the photo posted. It was of Patton giving Virgil a surprise kiss, the latter blushing a bright shade of pink as his jaw was dropped from seeing the camera. He swiped through the photos of past activities and dates the couple had gone on. Virgil and Patton at dinner in one of the fancier restaurants. Virgil and Patton going bowling. Virgil and Patton enjoying a picnic. Virgil and Patton eating pizza. He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, but he did! He couldn’t help it!

His best friend was getting all of this attention from his boyfriend and doing things that Virgil and him both liked! Patton was doing fun normal couple things. Not ice skating. Groaning he turned off his phone and laid back in his chair. Logan appeared a minute or so later, frowning slightly.

“I see now that maybe ice skating was not the best date idea,” Logan said, pulling a chair up next to Roman and sitting down. “If you would like to go home, we-“

“No! No. Logan this was- _is_ great, I just don’t know- I don’t- Uhhg! I’m not- I don’t skate…very often.” He admitted. Logan nodded slowly and took both of Roman’s hands into his own.

“Allow me to assist.” Logan gave him a rare smile, one that Roman hadn’t seen in forever. They stood and headed to the rink door. Logan didn’t skate away this time, instead helping Roman on the ice. Roman’s legs were shaking faster than Thumper’s foot as he slowly inched out along the ice.

“L-Lo-“ Roman tipped forward and squeaked in surprise. Logan was now facing him and skating _backwards_. How?!

“I got you Roman. Trust me when I say that I will not drop you.” Roman nodded quickly and swallowed hard as he slowly started to feel Logan speed up. There weren’t many others on the ice, Roman noticed, as he started to feel more comfortable on the unstable surface. A small smile formed on his face. He laughed a little as Logan continued to keep them balanced. This wasn’t so bad!

“You are doing quite wonderful Roman. Much better than I did the first time on ice. Although, I started on a lake.”

“What? A lake?!” Logan nodded.

“Yes. I was eleven when my parents brought my brother and I up to the family cottage for the first time during the winter season. It had gotten much colder than anticipated and we got snowed in. Brandon, my brother, wanted to go out onto the lake. My mother had also gotten us ice skates that year as well.”

“Wow, you’ve been skating for a while then.”

“You could say that.”

“Eleven? I was writing fanfiction about- ya know what? Never mind.”

“No continue. I would like to hear about this-“

“Watch out!” The shout was sudden, making Roman slip. Logan’s eyes widened as he pulled Roman towards him and pushed him against the ice rink’s wall. Roman barely had time to turn around and watch the same guy he fell into earlier come crashing into his boyfriend. They both tumbled to the floor, Logan landing on his back and the other man landing on his butt.

“Oh my god Log- _woah_!” Roman slipped forward and fell to the floor hard. He hit his head on the wall behind him. His vision got a little blurry. “Ow.”

“I am so so _so_ sorry!” The man helped Logan up carefully, then skated over where Roman was to help him up. Roman groaned as he stood. His head hurt. Logan was at Roman’s side instantly, helping him keep balance as they both faced the man that ran them over.

“Thomas!” Someone laughed from across the rink, skating over. “That was so- Oh yikes, are you two okay?” He noticed Roman and Logan, wincing.

“Yes, I am doing adequate. Roman?” Logan looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

“Yeah, just hit my head a little.”

The guy, Thomas, rubbed the back of his neck and apologized profusely. The other man had caught up to the small group eventually and apologized as well. The four of them then left the rink to talk and rest because _damn that hurt_.

Turns out, Thomas and his boyfriend, Niko, were on their date together at the ice rink as well. Both weren’t great at ice skating and wanted to do something new and interesting. To end the story fast, Thomas didn’t know how to stop.

The two couples chatted a bit before Logan was ready to head home, and so was Roman if he was being honest, and Thomas and Niko both wanted to go back on the ice. After goodbyes, Logan and Roman returned Roman’s borrowed skates and climbed in the car.

“I apologize. That was not the how-“ Logan was cut short as Roman pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He gladly kissed back.

“Don’t. That was amazing. I loved it.” Roman whispered and placed his head against Logan’s.

“I dropped you after I told you to trust me-“

“Logan, you didn’t drop me. It wasn’t your fault. If anything you kinda saved me love. Imagine if Thomas ran into both of us.” Logan nodded slowly and pulled away to turn on the car. He kept a tight frown on his face as he started the car. Pursing his lips, Roman grabbed Logan’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I love you.” Logan said, almost whispered.

“Love you too, Lo.” A smirk formed on his boyfriend’s face as he snuck quick glances at Roman.

“I never did hear what you wrote ‘fan fiction’ about-“

“Logan!” Roman groaned, hiding his red face in Logan’s shoulder as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrrgh thank you for this request. Sorry it took so long and how short it is. I wanted to post it around winter time ig.


	9. Intruloceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested.
> 
> Omg,,
> 
> Guys,
> 
> This,,
> 
> This made me so happy to write,,,
> 
> It’s short but it’s sweet
> 
> TW:  
> -Fluff  
> -More Fluff  
> -So Much Fluff

“Who took my goddamn Crofters?!” Logan shouted as he dug through the fridge. Both his husbands had time last night to uhm, ‘hang out’ without any interruptions. So they were all home and one of them was the culprit.

Remus came down the hallway, into the kitchen sitting down on one of the three stools at the bar. He gave Logan a sleepy wonky smile matching his disheveled dirty blonde hair. A large yawn came from his mouth as he mumbled a good morning.

“Dear, you forgot your pants again,” Logan said, rolling his eyes. “And did you eat my Crofters?” Finally, Logan found the jar. Completely empty. In the very back of the fridge.

“Wasn’t me,” he said, making grabby hands at Logan. Sighing, knowing Janus was the only other person who could’ve taken it, he moved around the counter and faced a pantless Remus.

Immediately, Remus tugged him into a warm embrace, nuzzling his head in Logan’s neck. He felt Remus take deep breaths and smile into his skin, planting delicate kisses every once in a while. Most would assume that the chaotic man would do something much more…flirtatious but Remus was very gentle when it came to his husbands. He didn’t want to scare them away on accident.

“My my, look at you two,” A smooth voice interrupted, albeit a tired one. Logan felt arms wrap around both himself and Remus. Short sweet kisses were placed on Remus’s head and the back of Logan’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Logan hummed as he felt Remus shift slightly to give Janus a peck on the lips. He almost forgot about his Crofters. Almost.

“Where are my-“

“Logan, love, shut up and enjoy the moment please,” Janus sighed happily, taking one of his hands to run through Logan’s hair with. Smiling a bit, Logan sighed as well.

The three sat there for a bit, waiting patiently as they listened to one another breath and place small kisses on the other. They didn’t get to spend this much time together alone anymore. Usually, they had a little someone scurrying silently through the house and giggling softly when he thought he was alone. They loved their son, a lot, but even parents need a small break from their kids.

Virgil was sent to stay at his uncle’s house for the weekend and was coming home later today. Patton and Roman wanted to meet their nephew and his parents all wanted to spend time alone together so here they were.

“Even though I would love to sit here and cuddle with you two, I want to get in a more comfortable position and eat something before I starve to death.” Janus said, breaking the silence.

“Eating can wait,” Remus mumbled, grabbing Janus’s shirt and trapping Logan in between them.

“Remus how about we all sit down on the couch and watch a movie? I will bring both of you breakfast while you choose.” Logan suggested, feeling Remus sigh dramatically.

“But your so fucking warm Lo,” Remus whined. “You left me with cold blooded snakey boy when you got up this morning.”

“Mm, but Janus is an excellent kisser,” Logan mused, breaking away from Remus.

“Mmph, fiiiinee,” He conceded. After grabbing Janus’s hand, Remus wandered tiredly to the couch and plopped down with the blanket on the back of it. Logan smiled, heading into the kitchen to make his husbands some breakfast. He heard his two loves talking about what movie to watch and hummed. They were the best thing thats ever happened to Logan. Them and Virgil of course.

The pan sizzled as he slid a few pieces of bacon on it. The eggs were almost done. All he had to do was add the chives, salt and pepper to them and they were ready to be devoured. A beeping noise came from his left and then a ‘pop’ of the toaster. Three plates were pulled out and the breakfast was divided up between them. Three glasses of orange juice were filled and Logan managed to balance everything on a tray to deliver to his husbands

Speaking of which, Janus and Remus had decided to watch Disney’s Mulan after Remus put on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. They were at the song ‘Reflection’ when Logan came in. All three were very happy with the result of Logan’s breakfast. Eating was done very quickly so they could all cuddle together and wait for Roman and Patton to drop their son off at noon.

“I love you,” Came a small mumble from Janus as he snuggled between Logan and Remus. Remus pressed a kiss to Janus’s head and one on Logan’s cheek.

“Love ya too,” He said.

“I love both of you too,” Logan smiled as he too gave both of them kisses.

Throughout the movie, sweet nothings were whispered between the three of them. They couldn’t care less about tomorrow or anything. Right now was their time to love and be with each other. But sadly, that time would end very soon as a knock came from the door.

Remus went to go open it and was immediately tackled by a very upset looking Virgil. Patton and Roman both had apologetic looks on their faces as Logan and Janus approached. They were both quick to explain.

“He wanted to come home yesterday, but we didn’t want to come at 11pm cause we thought you would all be asleep,” Patton said. He then looked at Virgil. “Sorry about that kiddo.”

“Oh we definitely weren’t asleep,” Remus snickered, rubbing the five year old’s head. “I was busy with these two-“

“Remus,” Janus warned, coming over to take Virgil out of his hands. The little boy didn’t wait a second, sliding into his arms and hugging his papa.

“Thank you Roman, Patton,” Logan said nodding at their names. “We appreciate it.”

“No problemo Lo. See ya tomorrow?” Roman smiled, stepping back from the door.

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow Roman.”

“Bye!” Patton said, waving. Virgil peeked out from Janus’s shoulder and waved shyly back. Logan closed the door.

“Did you miss us?” Janus whispered to Virgil who had red eyes. Virgil nodded his head and hugged Janus’s neck.

“How about you sit with father for a bit? I’m sure he wants some love too, don’t you think?” Another nod came from Virgil as he switched parents again. Logan accepted him and took him to the couch to put on some Curious George, Virgil’s favorite.

“Fa?” Virgil asked, playing with the large hoodie strings on Logan’s sweatshirt as they sat down on the couch.

“Yes Virgil?”

“I sowry…” He said quietly.

“Whatever for?”

“Wan home…”

“For wanting to come home?” Virgil nodded, hugging his dad. “You don’t need to apologize- er, be sorry Virge. Sometimes people just want to be at home and that is okay. Home is where you feel safe, loved and wanted. Wherever you may be, whatever decisions that you have made, here will always be your home. Your papa, daddy and I all love you so much.” He hugged his son, letting the little ball of adorableness curl into it. Logan was sure Virgil didn’t understand half of what he said, but all he needed to know was that he was loved by three dads.

Janus and Remus joined them eventually, after searching for Virgil’s stuffed animal zebra. It was very old and worn down, but that’s what made it so special to Virgil. As soon as he saw it, the young boy was bouncing up and down in Logan’s lap excitedly.

“Bab! Bab!” He cheered, taking it from Remus’s hands and giving it a squeeze. The others smiled and curled up on either side of Logan as they hugged their son.

Alone time was wonderful, but without Virgil it felt empty. Smiling, they all watched their son slide down and talk to the characters on the tv. Bab the zebra was waved around it, Virgil giggling as he mimicked George’s monkey sounds. Remus and Janus both turned to their husband and kissed both his cheeks. This was perfect.


	10. Moxiety/Moceit/Logince..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ILoveDoggos
> 
> Lol. THe TitLe-
> 
> It’s all platonic unless you want to read it as romantic Moceit, but other than that nothing.
> 
> TW:  
> -swearing?  
> -I guess unsettling images could be in your mind while you read? Idk fellas-  
> -kinda unsympathetic Virgil but not really  
> -Unsympathetic Logan  
> -Unsympathetic Roman

A dark snicker came from deep within the dark sides part of Thomas’s mind. Past Virgil’s old room door, past Remus’s and Janus’s was the orange side. Rage. He felt the bonds that held him being slowly worn down from all the anger and frustration coming from his fellow sides. Logic and Creativity were having a blast getting more and more furious. Little did they know this fueled the orange side, giving him enough strength to finally break the last chain holding him down.

“Free…” He whispered, chuckling darkly.

~

Roman slammed his door shut, ripping his sash off and throwing it onto his bed. He grunted when he discovered a small rip forming where it was yanked off. Grabbing the sewing kit from underneath his king sized bed, he worked with the small piece of fabric.

Stupid Patton, stupid Logan, stupid Thomas! How could they trust the bad guy?! The enemy to all things good! Janus may have given them his name, but that didn’t make up for all the bad stuff he had done! He makes Thomas selfish and cruel and mean! Why couldn’t the others see that?! Janus did _nothing_ to help. Absolutely nothing. How could they trust him more than-

…Thomas said Roman was his hero. Thomas said. He-He told Roman that he was his hero. But it turns out he was _lying_ just like that stupid two faced snake. He hissed in pain as the small needle pricked his finger, drawing a little blood.

“Dammit,” he mumbled and went into the bathroom. A low growl escaped him when he couldn’t find the bandaids. Sighing in defeat, Roman just grabbed some of the toilet paper and wrapped it up to create a makeshift one instead. He would’ve just summoned some stuff for it, but he was too upset to do anything right now.

A knock came from his door. Frowning, the prince knew what was coming. Patton was probably on the other side wanting to apologize or-or try and convince him _Deceit_ wasn’t the villain. Shuffling over to the door, he opened it.

~

Logan was _beyond_ furious and didn’t care that this strong emotion was flooding his senses. They didn’t listen to him! They _never_ do. They _never_ have! Instead, they listen to a side that they’ve never trusted. Thomas listened to Janus over him. He has known Logan longer and should be talking with him! Not with-with Janus. Why does he even try?

Every time Logan has tried to teach Thomas a lesson, or explain something of use, or even encourage Thomas to head down a path of success, he doesn’t listen. None of them do. Even _Thomas_ ignores him.

And Patton. Patton skipped him! He pushed Logan aside as if he meant nothing! How could they do that?! He was Thomas’s logic. A key element Thomas needed for his future. Logan growled, a low menacing sound he’d never heard before. It would’ve surprised him in any other situation, but he didn’t give a damn right now.

How does Logan release all of these ‘bottled up emotions’? Haha, he smashed things. Breaks, rips, tears, burns, cracks, destroys anything within reach. Then he cleans it all up without using his ‘mindscape superpowers’, as Roman calls them. And that is exactly what he was doing, completely demolishing any nonessential projects for Thomas’s future. Not like he’d ever see them anyway, too busy listening to Patton’s dad jokes and Roman’s fantasies.

Logan never understood it. How could someone get so lost in their own mind they don’t realize what is more important?! What’s important should be at the very front, at the head of all the other things inside the mind! Logic should be in control. Without Logic, Thomas would be a bumbling mess and wouldn’t make it past tonight! Logan should be the one leading the other sides, not Morality or god forsake _Creativity_. Nothing would get done with him in charge!

Logan soon realized there wasn’t enough things in his room to satisfy his thirst to demolish everything unimportant. Groaning, he knew he had to go to the imagination if he wanted anything else. A knock from his door interrupted his thoughts. Whatever this was, _whoever_ this was, Logan wasn’t in the mood to care if his words were ‘welcoming’ or not. He ripped open the door.

~

Both of the frustrated sides’ doorways was a black envelope with orange cursive writing sitting at their feet. At the exact same time, both Creativity and Logic picked up the envelope and opened it. Instantly both were transported to the same place; a dark room with glowing balls of orange light. Before either one could say anything to the other, most likely yell and fight, a figure with an orange trimmed cloak approached slowly, hood hiding their face.

“Hello boys,” He said with a dark chuckle. “You wonder why you are here and that is because I believe you two!”

“Who are you?” Roman asked. Logan noted his hesitance.

“Who am I? Who am I?” Another laugh. “You can call me your friend. I’m here to give you both what you have always wanted.”

“And what, do tell, would that be?”

“You,” He pointed at Logan. “Want control.” Logan’s mouth twitched upwards at the thought. “And you,” his finger traveled to Roman. “Want to be the hero.” The finger moved to point at himself. “And I want to help you both, seeing as you two helped me.”

“How did we-“

“How are you going to help us?” Roman interrupted.

“I will be giving you strength whilst you keep feeding me.”

“Feeding you? We have not given you any food or edible substance.” Logan questioned.

“Figure of speech.”

“Oh, flash cards-“

“Oh hush calculator watch and let the man speak!”

“No need for talking,” the man extended two hands out to both sides. “Shake and I can give you power and you the ‘hero’.”

Sharing a glance, Logan and Roman nodded at one another in a silent agreement. Both hands hesitantly shook the colder gangly hands. A small pinch was all they both felt. After pulling back, they discovered two little wasp stings on the palms of their hands. The orange stinger jutted out in the middle as everything in their visions became black.

~

Virgil sighed heavily as he appeared in the living room of the mindscape. He couldn’t find anyone anywhere! And that made him nervous. A clanging sound came from the kitchen and he found Patton baking. Of course he was! Where else would he be? The fatherly side promised he’d work on his cooking skills.

“Pat?” Virgil walked into the kitchen and looked down at what he was doing. Patton jumped at the noise and hit his head on the counter. “Oh god, sorry-“

“I’m okay kiddo,” Patton rubbed the back of his head. “What do ya need?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. What are you doing?” Virgil hoisted himself onto the counter to watch Patton wander around the kitchen.

“Making a welcome cake for Janus!”

“Janus?” Virgil asked. “Oooh Janus. Cool.” Just another stuffed animal friend. Roman probably made another one after the frustrating problems with Deceit. “So where is he?”

“I think he’s in his room? I’m not sure. You could probably go check if ya wanna.” Patton poured a bag of vanilla cake mix into a large mixing bowl with water.

“In his room?” Virgil chuckled. Patton had a whole section made for his stuffed toys. It was adorable.

“Yeah, do you think he’ll like white and yellow or black and yellow frosting?”

“Personally, black and yellow looks cooler.”

“Okie dokie artichokie!”

Another snicker came from Virgil as he sat on the counter and watched. Patton was entertaining and relaxing to watch when in the right headspace. He really liked the moral side. Not romantically, oh no. Of course not. Virgil wasn’t interested in any side that way. He was pretty sure he was aroace actually.

“Hmm, a snake design or-“

A loud roar erupted through the household, making Virgil fall right off the counter in surprise. Patton dropped the mixing bowl on the floor. Virgil froze in place as he recognized the sound. But that meant-

“He’s free,” Virgil whispered in horror. Patton grabbed his hoodie sleeve and tugged lightly.

“Who?”

“We need to get out of here before-“

“Virgil? Patton?” Deceit scrambled into the kitchen, his face neutral but his eyes stricken with fear.

“Deceit what the fuck did you do?!” Virgil growled, pushing Patton behind himself. Instead of listening to Virgil’s orders, Patton ran straight up to Deceit and… _hugged_ him?! Was the world ending or something?! The deceitful trait looked surprised at first, then returned the gesture hesitantly very aware of the dirty look Virgil was giving him.

“Janus what was that?” Patton asked worriedly.

“Janus?” Virgil asked. “I thought-“

“My name is Janus, Virgil. Clearly the message wasn’t sent around.” He scoffed.

“Oh shut the hell up-“

Another roar burst through the kitchen, louder than the last. Everyone covered their ears as glass started shattering from the loud noise. Patton screamed in terror, only it was drowned out from the louder more vicious sound. Virgil managed to get to Janus and Patton, even with his head already aching from the sounds, and sink them all into his room.

“What is going on?!” Virgil and Janus both looked at each other, wincing. Patton was switching his gaze between the two of them. “Well?!”

“He’s free.”

“Who?”

“Rage.” Virgil spat as if the name itself were poison on the tongue.

“ **We know you’re in there.** ” A distorted voice growled from behind the door. It sounded as if multiple voices were combined into one large one. Patton yelped and jumped away from the door.

“Rage how did you escape?” Janus hissed.

“ **Thank Creativity and Logic.** ” The door burst open, revealing a large bulky figure. He stood over eight feet and had to hunch over to crawl into the room. His hair was a pool of black swirls that dangled low to his ankles. His long thin body had a torn up orange sash wrapped around his waist and a matching orange tie against his neck. Pale skin and deep brown eyes watched the trio in the room.

Patton whimpered and hid slightly behind the two former dark sides. A long unnatural smile graced the lips of the horrid creature at the sound. It put Remus’s unsettling one to shame. He crouched down, his legs and arms similar to a spider’s as he crawled over to the sides.

“ **Get the fuck out of my room.** ” Virgil demanded, stepping in front of both Janus and Patton. The creature frowned, it’s face shifting closer to that of Roman’s.

“But why would I do that Virge?” He asked. “You don’t like Deceit, so step aside and let me fix the problem and save the day!”

“ **No.** ”

The face shifted again, this time it cracked its neck at the change. Logan appeared, glasses morphing on his face. “I am in charge now. No more ignoring logic and reason. Move aside Virgil or we will force you to.”

A hissing sound came from Virgil as he glared daggers at both the sides. “ _Fuck you._ ”

“Fine. Have it your way then.” Logan closed his eyes as the head twisted all the way around and changed back to the pale one of Rage’s. “ **See how much you like me!** ”

And the creature lunged at its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two?  
> Maybe.  
> Maybe not.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also sorry it’s short hrrgh-


	11. Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ZebraWuzHere
> 
> Fluffy chapter after angsty chapter! :P
> 
> TW:  
> -running away ig  
> -suggestive (it’s Remus, what do you expect lol)

Remus grinned as he heard a few rocks go  _ tink tink _ on his bedroom window. Outside would be the one person he’d always wanted to meet in person without staring into the darkness at night. 

It happened by accident, really. Someone was escaping some place or helping another run away, but he had hit the wrong window, at least that’s what he told him. Remus was studying another boring old lesson on family marriages and such. As a prince and most likely heir to the throne he had all these things to do and people to please and blah blah blah boring shit.

Then the small noises caught his attention. Curiosity took over and he was unable to stop himself from opening the small glass window. There, below stood a cloaked figure looking up at him. Remus couldn’t see their face nor what they looked like, but it didn’t matter. This was the perfect distraction.

“Hey there. Whatcha doing?” He asked in a quieter tone, leaning part way out of his third story window. His brother’s room was to the right and he didn’t want to wake Prince Butthead up. The figure below said something inaudible. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Wrong window,” they had muttered a little louder.

“Were ya trying to hit my brother’s window?” He didn’t want the conversation here and return to whatever the fuck his parents wanted him to do!

“Who is your brother?”

“Eh, you wouldn’t like him. Annoying piece of Disney shit.”

“How so?” The person inquired, and what seemed to be folding their arms.

“Loud, sings sooo many weird Disney songs, hates all things that are  _ actually _ funny, just plain boring,” Remus said chatting his mouth off. “Nothin’ any normal person would wanna hear about.”

“Oh? And how are you any better?”

“Pfft!” Remus snorted. “‘Better’, you say? Ha! You should tell that to my parents.”

The person hummed, clearly amused. “And who, may I ask, am I speaking to?”

“Could ask ya the same buster.”

The person bowed down, or at least that’s what Remus thought they did and introduced themselves. “You may call me Deceit, your royal highness.”

“Thought you didn’t know who I was? Also that name is both mysterious and hot. I like.”

“Why thank you. And ‘twas a mere guess, Prince Remus.”

“Hmm, I like you! You wanna come hang out in my bedroom~?”

“I would love to your majesty-“

“Bleh, lose the fancy shit talk. Save it for Roman. The dick would go hard for that stuff.” Deceit chuckled.

“Alright, what would you like me to call you then?”

“Remus, Ree, or Daddy~” Remus winked, although he couldn’t actually tell if Deceit could see him or not. Another laugh escaped Deceit.

“I wouldn’t peg you as a top character Remus.”

“What?! Who’s spreading lies about me?”

“Absolutely everyone is!” Deceit laughed. Remus chuckled along too, not sure if they were being serious about it or not. Probably not. “My apologies, I must be going now. If I have found the prince’s windows, I am clearly on the wrong side of the palace.”

“Aw, do ya have to leave now?” Remus whined.

“Sadly, yes. But how about tomorrow you and I have another chat?” Remus smiled widely at hearing those words.

“See you later, Deceit~”

“Goodbye, Remus.”

So? Here Remus was standing at his window listening to Deceit talk with that deep voice of his. Truly enchanting. Maybe, four or five weeks had gone by and the two constantly kept in contact through a window. Remus had learned a ton about Deceit and almost felt as though he were his only friend.

For starters, Deceit was only two years older than himself at nineteen, and was a single pringle and ready to mingle. Well, maybe not that last part but whatever! He was also shunned by his family and hurt by others for his appearance. That part confused Remus. His voice was so strong and gorgeous he couldn’t imagine Deceit being ugly.

He also learned that Deceit had six older brothers and one younger sister that either hated his guts or loved him too much. Patton, his oldest brother would hug him for hours on end, but Virgil, his year older brother avoided him like the plague. It did hurt Deceit and Remus to hear the sad story, yet here he was talking about it without exposing too much emotion.

Remus’s favorite thing about Deceit, other than his ‘charming’ personality, was his voice. And damn could that man sing. Sometimes when Deceit would have to leave, Remus would use his princely title to get one song from him. Deceit didn’t have anything against it, Remus would later learn after worrying that he was pressuring him into something, and actually loved singing. Only for Remus though.

“Heya snakey-poo. What’s slitherin’ tonight? Other than the snake in my butt.” Deceit probably regretted telling Remus that his favorite animal was indeed a snake.

“Good evening to you too Remus. I’m feeling wonderful now that I get to see you~”

“Aww shucks, flattery won’t get you anywhere lovebug. Keep it up though. It might be growing on me.” A snicker came from below.

“Anything for you, my darling prince.”

“Darling, huh? I thought we agreed that ‘Daddy’ was a better fit?”

“Oh no, my dear, you are a bottom. We have decided this.” God, Remus loved it when Deceit would use pet names.

“Why don’t you get your slippery ass up here and let me show you how much of a bottom I really am.”

“Alright~” Wait what-

Remus jumped back as he watched Deceit jump up and start to climb the thick ivy lacing the palace walls. Worry filled his chest. If Deceit got caught- not only would he be in deep shit, but Remus would too. Especially since the only guys allowed in his room were Roman and his father. No male servants. His mother didn’t want anything, uh,  _ happening _ …

“W-Wait-“ And before he knew it, Deceit was climbing through the small window. “Holy fuck!” Remus whispered, pulling Deceit in the rest of the way. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Why, seeing you of course.” Remus frowned as he looked up at Deceit’s face. He was wearing a black face mask that covered him all the way up. And it wasn’t really a cloak hoodie wrapped around his head, it was a scarf. “What is it my prince?”

“Why do you hide your face from me?” Remus whispered, reaching up to take the scarf off. Deceit slowly grabbed his hand and pulled it down.

“Not-Not yet. I want to make sure you’re not…I don’t want you to be…scared…” A small sigh escaped his lips as Remus pulled his hand away. They sat silently looking at each other.

“Alright enough killing the mood already!” Remus smirked, bumping into Deceit’s shoulder slightly. “Killing is my job, not yours.”

“Mm, well then I guess it won’t hurt to tell you my actual purpose coming here that first night…” Remus cocked his head slightly, watching Deceit take a seat at his messy desk.

“Oh? Here to silence some people eh? That’s kinda hot, not gonna lie.”

“Well, your highness, yes actually. But there has been a change of plans. No money to be paid could be worth the death of a beautiful thing such as yourself.” Remus blinked.

“What?” He laughed nervously. “You mean, you came here to what, _kill_ me?”

“That was the plan,” Deceit turned towards Remus, starting to remove his scarf. “But feelings got in the way of business. And now, I don’t want to end you. So I’m not.”

“Uh…” Remus slowly backed towards the open window, realizing maybe it wasn’t the best idea to let this man in…

“Relax, if I wanted you dead I would’ve already killed you. I may or may not have accidentally fallen in love with the man I’m supposed to end.” A shiver ran down Remus’s spine. Then he smirked. Would it be weird if Remus found that so damn _ hot _ ? Nope. He’s Remus. Deceit’s scarf was now completely gone, revealing light fluffy brown hair beneath it.

“Accidentally? Nah, you fell in love with this because I’m the sexiest most dominant badass you’ve ever met.”

“Mm, sure. That’s  _ exactly _ the reason. C’mere.” Remus was pulled into a small dance, fighting for the lead against Deceit. Eventually, Deceit lost and Remus won. Albeit, it was more like Deceit just let him have the satisfaction of winning.

“This really isn’t my thing…” Remus muttered after they finished. He felt awkward. “Roman’s the lovey dovey expert. Not me.” Deceit lifted Remus’s chin with his index finger.

“Then why did I fall in love with you and not Roman?”

Remus swore his heart wasn’t in his chest anymore with how much it was beating. And  _ goddammit _ he wanted to kiss Deceit so badly.  _ Fuck it _ . A swift hand knocked Deceit’s mask off in a quick movement. He closed his eyes tightly and smashed his lips on Deceit’s, not catching even a glimpse of the other’s facial features.

A small shocked gasp was all he heard before the other was kissing back. Remus kept his eyes clamped shut. If Deceit didn’t want him to see, then he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t look until Deceit was ready. Two hands found their way to his cheeks as they kept going at each other. Remus wrapped his arms around Deceit’s waist, pulling the latter closer to himself. He could hear the other’s heart racing with each kiss he planted on him. It made Remus smile into each one, knowing he was actually doing this right. 

Eventually, they slowed to a stop and broke away, both panting heavily. An urge to peek forced its way into Remus’s head. He wanted to see his love and kiss him some more and tell him how beautiful he was but alas, he couldn’t. All because he loved him. Remus felt Deceit take his mask back gently and heard him shuffling to slide it on.

“You can show me your stunning eyes now, my prince.” Remus peeked one eye open and saw the black mask facing him.

“So fucking sexy goddamn…” Remus let a loopy smile slip onto his face as he stared at the figure.

“I guess you proved me wrong, hmm? Well, I must be going now, as much as I don’t want to. I will come back tomorrow, your highness, and see to it that you get what you deserve.” Deceit headed to the window and placed one leg over the edge. Remus smirked and leaned against the wall.

“Kinky. What do I deserve~?”

“Freedom.” He shrugged. “Are you not stuck in this castle? I know how strict the king and queen are.”

“Well yeah. Then why not take me with you now?” Deceit paused.

“Remus-“

“Hey, I know I know,” Remus approached him, sliding on of his hands into the other’s and lacing them together. “I’m a prince, and I have other things my mom and dad want-“

“Remus.”

“And I have a brother who’s immature and shouldn’t be leading-“

“Remus.”

“And I know you probably can’t handle all the shit I have to come with me-“

“Remus!”

“But I promise I’ll be able to carry my own weight!”

“Remus! I was going to say yes! Now hurry up before someone catches us.” Remus grinned, running back into his room to grab a backpack he’d been packing since day one. One final glance into his room, and they were free.

~

One week later, Remus discovered Deceit’s actual name and wouldn’t stop using it because Janus is the perfect, most adorable, and cute and handsome and amazing name in the whole wide world. They were both wandering in the streets of Janus’s old town where all of his family resided and one of the brothers came and hugged both of them. Remus didn’t really like the bubbly brother and neither did Janus it looked like, but other than that it was fine!

About a month later of finding odd places to live, without others finding the missing prince, they found a small house in the middle of the woods far from everyone to stay at. It was abandoned, or so it seemed. Janus still hadn’t removed his mask, believing Remus would leave him once he saw the things on Janus’s face. Finally, Remus convinced him to show what he was hiding. And that’s where this story continues.

“Janus, you know I love you. You know I’ve fucked you. You know how fucking pretty you are. So take the mask off-“ Remus was trying.

“Remus, we’ve discussed this already. I don’t- You won’t- I already  _ know _ you won’t like what you see.” Janus was sitting down on the living room couch, avoiding Remus.

“C’mon Jan! It’s like the night we ran away! I know you didn’t like it, but c’mon! I kissed you and love you and you love me and I trust you so you should trust me!” He rambled. “Plus, you can’t say I didn’t do a decent job when I totally fucked you senseless-“

“I know, Remus. I just…” Janus lifted his hands, holding the ends of his mask. “You will leave me when you see…”

“Ah pssh. Stop lying! No way in hell am I running from you.” Remus tried to give his best happy supportive smile, but it came off more creepy than normal.

“Remus…please don’t go…” Janus whispered before sliding off the black mask and dropping to the floor. He heard a small gasp from his side, and the tears burned in his eyes.

This was it. Janus knew it was a mistake. “I-I can just wear the mask wherever we go so you don’t have to look at me or be out in public with how I…look…?” His sentence trailed off as he looked at Remus’s face. He had a hug goofy grin on his face.

“Jan…” He said, awestruck.

“What…?”

“I think-I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what Remus?”

“To get married.”

“...REMUS WHAT THE FUCK?! IS THIS A  _ PROPOSAL _ ?! ARE YOU PROPOSING?! Holy shit, holy shit,  holy _shit_ -“

“Not if you’re not ready!”

“Remus, honey, as much as I love you does it look like I wanted to get married at  _ nineteen _ ?!”

“Yeah kinda-“

“You’re not even eighteen yet!” Remus cackled falling onto the couch.

“Aww, so you won’t marry me?”

“No!” Then he muttered with a light blush, “Not yet, at least.”

“But the first thing I wanna see every morning is that face of yours. So pretty…” Remus walked over and placed a hand on the face, lightly tracing his fingers across the green scales littered on Janus. His single yellow eye twitched at the contact, but other than that Janus gave no reaction.

It was a shock to see Janus without his mask on looking like this, yet Remus thought it made him twenty times cuter. The scales kind of shimmered in the dim light, almost as if it were made of emeralds. Absolutely beautiful.

“You’re not going to ask what happened?” Janus whispered.

“Nah, you’ll tell me later,” he winked, placing a quick kiss on Janus’s lips. “Maybe after I get you hot and needy~”

“Remus!” Janus scolded playfully.

“Whaaaat? You know you love me.”

A hum of amusement came from Janus as he was wrapped in a hug for some kisses. Remus happily obliged, kissing each shiny scale on Janus’s face gently. A small smile formed on Janus’s lips as he was lowered back down on the couch. All Janus knew was he loved Remus so much. This went better than he could have ever imagined. Eventually, Remus stopped his kissing attack and just layed on top of Janus. The latter ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you,” Remus mumbled out.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but I can just see Remus and Janus talking about who’s a top and who’s a bottom lmao


	12. Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested
> 
> This idea was just kinda in my head for a bit. Other requests will be out soon but I want to post this one for now! Thank you!
> 
> TW:  
> -uhm, none?  
> -kind of attempted kidnapping ig-

Roman hissed, bearing his large sharp fangs. His spine covered tail swished in front of him as the three men approached trying to keep them away. He puffed the spines out further, his beautiful red and gold tail becoming more prickly. It was nice having retractable spikes. When something or someone got too close, he could puff them out and stab the little bitch. One of them tried to throw the net over his head, only for Roman to scratch his arm with the long thin needles he called fingers. He yelped and fell back in pain.

“Careful!” Another growled, the one with the large feathered hat. “I need ‘em alive!” Another hiss came from Roman as he flared up the fins against his head.

“Capt’n, how’re we suppos’d to touch the damned fish?” The last man asked, eyeing his companion on the floor holding his arm. This one had an eyepatch.

“Fig’re it out lad!” Came the ordered response.

Roman narrowed his eyes at that one. He was the leader. Take out the leader, the rest are bumbling idiots tripping over one another. He gripped the rocky pieces around him, backing up as far as he could against the rock wall behind. There was no time left. These buffoons were either going to get killed by Roman’s dagger like spines or he was going to be taken captive. Regret pooled in his stomach as he watched the leader show off a handheld harpoon gun at his side. His ear fins flattened low against his head. He ducked down a bit, almost daring them to try and use it.

“If nets’ll not be the case, this’ll work.”

A furious snarl escaped Roman as he tried to back away some more. It wasn’t death he was worried about, oh no, it was the thought of being torchered and recover only to be torchered again that scared him. The weapon was aimed directly at the shimmery yet dangerous tail. In total, Roman stretched out about two and a half meters, or eight feet. He wrapped his tail around himself quickly. If they were going to aim for it, they’d have to get it perfect or they’ll risk killing him. Better than being captive. Not like anyone would miss the merman anyway. Well, that was a lie, someone would miss him _a lot-_

“Ahoy lads! What do you think you’re doing over there with that merman?” Roman’s head perked up, a happy twittering sound coming from him unintentionally. The man with the eyepatch was the only one to notice, it seemed.

“Fuck off! We got ‘em first!” The leader handed his harpoon to the non injured one.

His tail flicked happily up and down at the sight of Captain Janus. The wide brimmed hat with a large yellow feather came into view first, then the black boots. A large scarf flowed in the mysterious wind always following this pirate. It covered the newcomer’s face completely, other than two eyes. Roman smiled happily, wagging his tail more at the sight.

“Listen here boys,” he growled, drawing his long sword. “That’s gonna be _my_ merman. Better leave him to me before things get dicey.” A soft cooing sound came from Roman, hoping to say he was okay. English wasn’t the easiest to speak for him, but he understood what they were saying. And that was enough.

“Who are ye to tryn’ take from me?” A snicker came from Janus. He reached up and pulled down the long scarf covering his face. Long claw marks ran down his face. Roman winced at the sight, he hadn’t meant to do that to him. Only scare the foolish Captain away. 

It wasn’t too long ago, Janus had discovered Roman sunbathing on the beach. The curious Captain wandered too close for Roman’s liking and made a clean slice with his claws. Janus was lucky to still have the slashed eye still. He shook the memory away. No reason to think of that now. The others gasped and paled, realizing exactly who this was. 

“Cap’n Janus…” the one with the wound stood quickly, prepared to run. Roman rolled his eyes and started to unravel himself a bit.

“Y-You’re the capt’n that-that fell fer a mer!” The harpoon carrying man paled, almost dropping his weapon. You see, dear reader, having a mer by a pirate’s side brings much more power to the table when battling or looting other ships. Especially a mer that falls in love and is willing to do _anything_ for said pirate; like Captain Janus. Advantages such as strong water understanding and tactics for a fighting usage, a way to use siren song (if said mer knew of such, Roman didn’t though), or even call other mers for assistance.

“So it be true then? Yer lovers a _fish_?” The captain of the small group laughed, and yanked the harpoon from the other’s hands. “Shouldn’ta said somethin’ then.” He raised it back at Roman’s head. Roman hissed again, going tight in his coils and baring his sharp spines and teeth.

“Oh you think I’m a reckless Captain?” Janus chuckled. He sheathed his sword and approached cautiously. “My lovely is back on my ship. I’d never let my treasure be stolen from me. He truly is one of a kind, his shimmery golden and ruby red scales, his beautiful sea green eyes and soft fluffy hair, practically perfect in every way.” Roman could feel the blush rising in his cheeks from the compliments. He always loved it when Janus talked about him, especially in front of other people. The Captain meant every word, making sure Roman knew it too.

“But this mer has ruby red scales, like yers.” The other Captain said, lowering the harpoon a bit. Roman didn’t relax though.

“Mm, it is possible he has a brother,” Janus mused, cocking his head at Roman. Those kind beautiful eyes locked onto the mer’s, only making Roman want to coo and twitter and tell Janus how much he loved him. He couldn’t break his facade though, or neither of them would make it out. “Maybe a cousin. Or father. I am merely retrieving him for my fair creature at home. A friend, if you will.”

“If that be true, why were he swoonin’ and happy when he see ya?” The eyepatched pirate asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. The Captain of the others tensed and raised the harpoon against Janus’s chest.

Oh fuck, no he _didn’t_ ! This action made Roman lose it. He launched himself at the pirate, tackling both him and the harpoon to the floor. _Nobody_ was laying a finger on his Captain, or putting any more scratches on that handsome face! Janus pulled his sword out and wrestled the smarter pirate. The one with the scratch bolted, even after hearing his Captain cry for help from Roman’s spines digging into his back. The Captain started to go limp beneath Roman and cried in pain at the four or five spines stabbing into him.

A grunt from Janus made him look up to see the two now rolling on the floor swords tossed off to the side. Janus wasn’t as strong as the other, but the other was off-balanced and not quick enough to block the majority of Janus’s attacks. Roman squeaked when he watched the other pirate grab the harpoon and throw Janus off him. Janus landed painfully against the wall originally trapping Roman.

“Is this yer fish?!” He shouted, raising the weapon towards Roman. Janus didn’t answer, he just narrowed his eyes. “Answ’r me!”

“ _Yes_.” Janus hissed through gritted teeth. Roman curled himself up again on top of the now unconscious Captain. His spines extended the furthest they could go at the eyepatched pirate. Small hissed and snarls were sent at the annoying pirate.

“He is yer treasure? Well he be _mine_ now!” The man shouted, stepping closer to Roman who hid further into his tail hissing. “I be robbing ye of yer treasure! And I won’t hesitate to shoot ‘em if ya get too close laddy!” The man was now basically on top of Roman, Janus watching with an emotionless expression. He felt a hurt from the little reaction, but Janus cared. He knew he did. He was just acting to keep them both safer. The sharp point of the harpoon was pressed against his red scales. “Move or I be shootin’.”

Slowly the mer uncoiled, his tail stretching out to Janus as much as possible. Roman wanted to be next to Janus. He didn’t like where this was headed. Janus just nodded slowly to him. The man grabbed his hair roughly, eliciting a snarl from Roman. The harpoon gun was raised unsteadily to his cheek.

“Shut it! Walk!” Roman raised his brows, gesturing to his fin. How could he _walk_? “Move then, ya land lovin’ sharkbait!” The release on his hair dumped him into the sand. He glanced back at Janus, who kept a straight face. The worry and concern was now evident in his eyes. At least that was a relief; Janus was just acting before. Roman crawled forward on the sand, hating the feeling of dry scales against his long body. It got in his hair too!

Two ships were out at sea, one being Janus’s beautiful all black ship called ‘Dark Sides’ and the other a boring brown one with white sails. Two boats from the two ships were pulled up in the sand too. One of them had another man waiting there. He wore all black with a purple vest and scarf on. A man Roman knew to be Virgil.

Virgil worked for multiple different pirate captains, not staying in one place. Too restless and anxious to be trapped in one spot, Janus had told Roman. The pirate was part of Janus’s crew the longest, then went off the charts. Nobody on Janus’s boat had seen or heard from the teen in ages. The only reason Roman recognized him was from a picture in Janus’s cabin on his ship. Him, Janus and another figure named Remus stood in front of a large ship that was currently Janus’s.

The teen looked up when he noticed Roman and the other pirate. A small two finger salute to the other pirate and a weary glance at Roman. The mer was shoved forward by the pirate. He hissed again.

“Uh, Charlie, what the actual hell?!” Virgil gestures to Roman as they reached the small boat. “Where’s Captain Rogers?!”

“Dead. I be in charge now. This ‘ere mer is Capt’n Janus’s prized possession and only _real_ treasure.” Roman was then picked up by this pirate called Charlie! His spikes ejected on instinct, almost slicing Charlie’s face off. He was dropped into the small boat, a harpoon gun still raised towards his head.

“Captain Janus?” Virgil whispered looking at Roman with concern. “You took _Captain Janus’s treasure_?! Oh god I don’t get paid enough-“

“Are ye backin’ down on us?” Charlie growled. Virgil raised his hands in defense then paused and lowered them.

“Pfft, I'm _not_ dealing with whatever shit you’ve dug yourself into. Janus is not a force to be trifled with.” The teen backed away from the boat, giving Roman a look.

“Help me get out of ‘ere then,” Charlie hissed pointing to the beached boat and Roman.

“No way! I don’t want Janus targeting me too! You’re a dead man.” Charlie raised the harpoon at Virgil, giving him a stone cold look. Virgil raised his hands again. His pinky finger twitched the slightest amount. Roman watched it nudge towards the sea behind Charlie. The angry pirate didn’t seem to notice. Virgil was helping him! Sort of. Distracting the new proclaimed Captain and letting Roman free.

The teen was backing away from Charlie into the low hanging trees. Charlie following and shouting threats. Roman watched them until they almost vanished before making a move. He shuffled out of the boat and slithered across the sand, using his hands to go quicker. It was difficult, Roman wasn’t built for the sandy beaches but he made it. The salty water touched his fingers and he chittered happily. Shouts came from behind him and he watched Charlie come charging after him.

Roman snickered a little, diving into the wave that came next and launching himself into the sea. He swam away and kept an ear open for Virgil. Who knows, the teen could die or something from the pirate. Charlie was foolish enough to go after him, swimming against the waves just to catch the mer. Virgil was safe for now then. Roman watched him go under completely then get pushed by the current back to shore. No way was that foolish pirate reaching him! 

A squeaking noise, like a dolphin’s, came out of him as he flung above the surface to show off to the rotten thug trying to hurt him. Janus was now at the scene next to Virgil, who held the harpoon gun. Charlie was drenched and covered in sand. And on the floor under Janus’s boot getting a scolding or something worse. The teen looked up and spotted Roman, giving the same salute as before. Roman waved back, pun definitely intended, before he dove back into the blue depths of the ocean.

~~~

The calm water lapped in the sea slowly. Roman’s head poked above the surface, watching the familiar black ship. It was almost completely hidden against the night sky. He’d seen this boat enough to recognize it from miles away. Every moment was either spent here, or swimming next to it. Roman clawed his way up the anchor until he reached its end. Wrapping the end of his tail around it to keep him from falling, he whistled and clicked for Janus.

The Captain’s hat poked over the railing above him and a rope was lowered down. He climbed it the rest of the way. Warm arms wrapped around him when he appeared above the deck. The rest of Roman wrapped itself around the familiar pirate, binding Janus’s legs together. Laughter fell from his lips as they tumbled down against the wood floor. Roman was holding himself up on his arms staring down at the Captain, cooing happily. Janus’s arms were bound to his sides by Roman’s beautiful red tail.

“Hello my treasure. Miss me, huh?”

Roman twittered at him and laid down on his chest. They both didn’t care that Roman was still wet, even as it soaked through the Captain’s nice shirt. It felt amazing to be in the others’ presence after a long day. Janus lifted his legs and untangled them from Roman’s grip. He slid his arms out of their trap and ran a hand through Roman’s hair. The soft brown and golden tufts dried the second Roman breached the water, which shocked Janus the first time. It was strange, almost magic.

“You know, I wasn’t actually _that_ worried about the setbacks today. I knew you’d be fine.” The pirate lied. 

Roman snorted and placed his chin on Janus’s chest to see his Captain’s eyes. He shook his head lightly and uttered some little whistles and tweets. 

“It’s true! I believed everything would be fine.”

Another chittering noise came from Roman, sarcastically agreeing with the pirate.

“Oh come now, you’d think I’d be bested by those little wannabe pirates? How much faith do you have in me?”

A bark similar to that of a sea lion’s made Janus laugh. Roman cooed again. He liked Janus’s laugh. He liked Janus in general! No, he loved Janus. So much.

“Wow, you do realize you are mine right? You are _my_ treasure and I will hide you to keep you safe. You have to trust me, otherwise some nosy little shits would get to you. Then I would have to find you again.”

Roman hummed, pretending to consider letting someone take him just to see if Janus was telling the truth. Was it really pretend though? Roman snickered a little at the thought.

“Don’t get any ideas, I can see your _little_ mind working.”

A huff and a high pitched gasp sound came from the mer. He placed a hand on his scaly chest in mocked offense. Janus chuckled.

“You’re so adorable, you know that? You’re little sounds are music to my ears lovely,” Janus sat them both up. Roman squeaked in surprise and made the same noise again as Janus lifted him into the air. “I won’t let anyone take you away _ever_ again. My treasure.”

Roman nuzzled into Janus’s neck and made a low buzzing tweeting sound, similar to the English words ‘My Captain’ as they both went to the Captain’s cabin for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas lmao  
> I need sleep so badly, but insomnia is a bitch. I’ll be fine. Hopefully you peoples will enjoy.


	13. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request.
> 
> Ooooooh booooyyyy I had fun with this guys. Like a LOT of fun.
> 
> TW:  
> -Kinda Spookyyyy  
> -Gets a little violent  
> -Unsympathetic Dragon Witch

The wind whipped through his hair as he ran, tugging him back slightly as the black mist followed. His heart pounded in his ears causing multiple ringing noises in the span of seconds. The air was sharp, crisp and ice cold even when he darted down the dirt path at top speeds sweating like a dog. Taking a quick glance back he saw the ghostly white dress and ran even faster. Thundering feet stumbled a bit seconds later, only knocking him down for less than a second. It felt like more to him. Precious time wasted from the fall. But there it was! Nothing will stop him from escaping. He was so close! Twenty more steps, ten more steps, eight more steps, three steps! One-

A sudden screech howled around him, louder than the speeding winds as a large claw ripped him backwards. His heart dropped to his feet. A scream lodged itself in his throat, burning, tearing, destroying his vocal cords. The black mist flooded in front of him, blocking the view of the haven ahead. He could only squint and try to see the tree line of freedom. Then it went all black.

He wasn’t unconscious yet. And he knew it. If the numbness in his arms from the grip of the attacker said anything about it. A loud cackle coming from all directions made the breaths he didn’t know he was breathing stop. It was broken, furious, and unnerving. Horrifying wasn’t a strong enough word. He could only watch in sheer terror as the white ghost approached him.

A crooked unnaturally large smile edged on its lips, spreading from ear to ear. Midnight hair seemed to almost drip down the wet face of black tears covering the majority of its pale face. Tears of fear, rage, depression, all of the above. Silent steps were taken as the creature staggered forward, it’s feet not even reaching the dirt path below. He squirmed and bucked, trying to free himself from the tight grip of the black misty clutch. His struggles led nowhere, and the creature was standing right in front of him now.

“P-Pleas-se!” He sobbed. His eyes betrayed him, unwilling to close, forced to face this hellish nightmare. The white cloth floated up against his legs, in a burning sensation that made him scream in pure agony. His pants turned to soot on impact where the creature’s cloth rubbed and a large red burn was evident on his leg. The other leg had a similar fate, a less painful one but it was too hard to tell because it hurt.

His screams faded to nothing suddenly. The eerie silence almost made the ghostly figure chuckle. He wasn’t dead yet. Far from it actually. Long spindly fingers cracked like bones, reaching up for his face in almost curiosity. He tried to scream. The touch was freezing, a _burning_ freeze. His nose leaked suddenly from the sudden drop in temperature on his face. Shivers ran down his spine when that finger dragged itself across his pink cheeks.

It’s head was still lowered, eyes hidden from his view. He didn’t want to see them, he didn’t want to see the sunken in pools of black that were inevitably there, yet he didn’t want to faint from the amount of trepidation filling his senses either. The increase of his pulse raced when the head slowly rose. A stomach churning crack, and he screamed. His eyes finally obeyed him, slamming shut so fast he felt they would fall out the next time he opened them. The hand gripped his jaw, tingling ice spreading every inch of his body.

A squeak of alarm was all he could manage. That cold, numb, _dead_ , hand. It froze more than his face. His throat was most definitely red and raw from the previous terrors before. No. He wouldn’t think of them now. The creature increased its pressure on his jaw, squeezing the life out of him. It burned, but it was cold. It hurt, but it was numb.

His face was forced forward. He could feel the breath of the creature. It didn’t feel hot or cold, it felt empty like a void and almost sucked away his face. Now that he was so close, he could hear a small whisper. A plea. A cry for help. A sound so silent, yet so clear, he would’ve missed it. It was calling his name. Over and over and over. Begging for help, begging for freedom, begging for…life. He _knew_ that voice. 

That voice would echo in his mind every night since he heard it. The sweet soft calling of his name made his heart melt. But how could something so terrible be so wonderful? He couldn’t hold in the temptation to look any longer. His eyes snapped open.

Bright brown eyes hollowed to almost nothing met his own. He would’ve relaxed at the sight. The black hair swayed over them once again, hiding the black stains of tear tracks on his pale face. One word entered his mind as he took in the sight of his thought to be lost love.

“Virgil…” He sucked in a breath.

The whispers and cries screamed at him once again. The creature’s unnerving smile faltered for a moment. They silenced quicker than they came. An inhuman scream left the large mouth, blasting in his face. But he didn’t move. He didn’t flinch. He just frowned.

“Virgil, I know you’re there! It’s me!”

The creature let out another cry of pain, falling to its knees. It clutched its black hair and ripped chunks of it out. It’s head raised up to scream again, only to fade to nothing. The pale ghostly face melted into a steaming mess, the brown eyes now solid black rolled down in the puddle next to it. The white fabric was shredded to pieces in front of him. It mixed in with the steaming puddle of blackness from the face and tears. He felt sick at the sight.

Then he realized the black mist was completely gone, showing the dark broken tree branches around them. The safe haven was only a couple steps away, taunting him slightly. He looked back down at the pool of the once horrid face that cursed his dreams. All that was left was a pool of emptiness, a puddle that seemed to go on. Down, down, down, into the earth. A hand reached up right below the surface. Around it was a light blue bracelet with purple beads, a gift from what seemed forever ago.

He didn’t hesitate another second and stuck his hand into the puddle, grabbing the hand. He pulled the weightless form out of the puddle, refusing to let go even after the purple side came out. Virgil gasped for air, wheezing and choking on his own breaths. His brown bangs were soaked with sweat and stuck to his head. The patched hoodie had lost all its color, only being black and grey now. The side shivered and grabbed onto the other, clutching him like his life depended on it.

“R-Roman-“ Virgil choked out, voice cracking. A content sigh shakily left Roman’s mouth as he clutched onto Virgil’s shaking form. The latter gripped tighter, hugging his waist tighter.

“I’m here. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. I’ve got you.” Roman assured, rocking slightly to help relax the anxious trait.

Seven days. Seven whole _days_. Virgil had vanished for seven days. Nobody noticed for the first five. He always hid away in his room when he could, not wanting to confront the others. Roman didn’t even notice until Logan had said something about it. That’s when the lighter side of creativity discovered the other in the imagination. On the Dragon Witch’s part, to be exact. And that’s where they were.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Virgil shakily let him go, rubbing away the black marks from his eyeshadow. He rubbed his reddened eyes and looked at Roman. Two broken eyes met Roman’s, shattering the side’s heart.

“Don’t-Don’t apologize Virge,” Roman placed his hands on the side’s shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t.” Virgil kept his gaze down, nodding. His stare was empty.

A loud ear shattering roar made both of them jump. Wing flaps were heard from far off announcing the presence of the Dragon Witch herself. Virgil’s jaw dropped into a huge horrified open frown. His bottom lip quivered as he stood instantly. Roman was yanked up and pulled to the safe area, going much faster than before. He had a better reason to run now. Virgil basically dragged him all the way there, eyes watching every part of the dark forest he could.

The bright green grass welcomed them as they crossed over. Birds chirped and fluttered around them. Roman felt the rush of his ‘power’ coming crashing into his body as he stepped further into his territory. Virgil wheezed and coughed when they stopped. A glimpse was all Roman needed to see the black ink in Virgil’s hand. He felt disgusted and worried at the same time.

“Virgil are you okay?!”

“‘m fine-e,” he mumbled, wiping his hand on his baggy hoodie which was thankfully back to its purple color. Another roar came from the blackened forest. Virgil jumped.

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t need to fight the Dragon Witch today. Shall we head home?” He extended a hand towards Virgil, who stared at it warily. A hesitant chipped black nail polished hand flinched back when it touched Roman’s. He sighed inwardly, this hand was warm and nothing like the creature’s before. Roman wrapped his hand gently, squeezing it to help comfort Virgil. They both sunk out together, leaving the imagination behind.

~ ~ ~

Virgil didn’t explain what happened until much much later. And Roman didn’t blame him. When dealing with the Dragon Witch, anything is possible. But when Virgil did tell him everything, Roman was beyond furious. He would rip both wings off that Dragon _Bitch_. Luckily, he had Virgil to stop him.

“I was just looking for you,” Virgil had started, looking into Roman’s eyes as they sat on the prince’s bed in his part of the imagination. “You took one of my posters again and two of my movies. You weren’t in your room, so I thought the imagination was where you were. And I decided it wouldn’t hurt to check. B-But you weren’t there. I mean, you were just…not you.

“The Dragon Witch made a copy of you or something and I followed fake you to the forest…” Virgil swallowed hard, taking a breath. “He led me to the Dragon Witch’s castle or cave or whatever and…”

“And..?” Roman nodded on, taking his hand gently. Virgil flinched at the contact.

“She-She took me away from fake you, who didn’t do anything. Then she-she shoved my head into a black cauldron,” Virgil let out a humorless chuckle. “I guess it’s not my favorite movie anymore.” His voice broke.

“Don’t let her ruin it for you,” Roman said. “It’s not worth it.”

“The black inky stuff inside…it just consumed me…it-it burned and hurt…it told me I was a b-burden to everyone and it could fix that. Could f-fix me…” Virgil shook his head. His voice hardened. “But it lied. And I…only became more of a burden-“

“You are _not_ a burden. To Thomas, to Patton, to me, to anyone! You’re important Virge-“

“ _Princey_ ,” Virgil rolled his eyes a bit, trying to get his snarky energy back. “I know. Otherwise I wouldn’t have fought against it. I chose to fight rather than run. I’m Thomas’s fight or flight reflex after all.”

“Okay…what happened next?”

“I-I don’t remember. I was just floating in black nothingness, drowning in my own thoughts for…forever.” He shivered, closing his eyes. “But then I saw you. I was chasing you, and you were running away in fear. I wanted to stop chasing you, I wanted to not hurt you…

“But then you were in my arms, crying like a little baby,” Virgil snickered as Roman gasped in mock offense. He continued before Roman could add any input. “And you were so scared. Of me. But it wasn’t me. And I knew it wasn’t. So I-I shouted and yelled and screamed and fought so _hard_ to get out. Next thing I know, I was grabbed by someone and that someone was you. And you were there for the rest.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Roman asked, squeezing their still held hands. A small smile spread on Virgil’s lips and he intertwined their hands.

“I am now.”

“Thank Disney,” Roman sighed. “Uhm, do you want- er, need a hug? Or something?”

“A hug? From you? _Never_.” Virgil snickered, pulling Roman into one. Roman smiled, leaning into Virgil’s shoulder and taking in the familiar scent of coffee and vanilla. The two sides sat there for a long time. Roman was reluctant to let go, he didn’t want to lose Virgil again. And he had been stuck alone for days in the claws of the Dragon Witch.

It wasn’t until Patton called them for dinner did they release one another. Virgil seemed to not want to let go either, lingering a bit afterward. He gave Roman a smirk and stood up slowly. Roman followed suit. The anxious trait rubbed the back of his neck, hunching over slightly.

“Thanks Ro,” he said. “For everything. I know we don’t get along a lot, but you really helped me. Thank you.”

“Of course Virge,” Roman replied almost on instinct. “I will always be here when you need me. Or want me.” Virgil’s cheeks turned crimson and Roman felt his own burn. “I-I mean, shit that came out wrong. Uhm- I meant-“

Virgil doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as he cackled. He left Roman to awkwardly chuckle along, only really becoming uncomfortable when Virgil kept at it for a long time.

“I know what you meant,” He wheezed out finally. “Let’s get down to dinner before Patton scolds us again.”

“Right.” They both smiled and walked down to dinner together. For now, the Dragon Witch can wait. She’s not going anywhere. Roman just wanted to be with his family right now. And he was happy to have his third family member back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas I like writing spooky stuffs...  
> I LOVE writing spooky stuffs.  
> Idk why lmao-


	14. Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PinappleFlavoredCupcakes’s request
> 
> A skoodly boo, another oneshot will do!   
> I’m so fricking tired guys-
> 
> TW:  
> -Unsympathetic Roman  
> -Unsympathetic Patton  
> -Unsympathetic Logan  
> -Unsympathetic Virgil  
> -Sorta Violence  
> -Light sides b bulliessss

“Take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals. Peace out!” And the video ended. All the sides ducked back into the mindscape, none wanting to confront the host about the new ‘light side’. Janus was shoved against the wall by Roman as soon as they were gone.

“You fucking  _ snake _ ,” He hissed. “Thomas does not need your lies around here.” Logan rolled his eyes at the two and wandered off, not bothering to help the trapped side. Patton stood watching the two, expression neutral.

“Let go of me,” Janus growled.

“You’re a bad influence on Thomas Jan, why don’t you just hide away and let the  _ actual _ light sides deal with Thomas’s problems?” Patton asked, smiling slightly. Janus scowled at him.

“And let you lead him to destruction? What a  _ wonderful _ idea Patton!-“ Roman punched him in the stomach, dropping him against the wall. He clutched his stomach, coughing in pain.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Virgil growled from the couch. “Get the fuck out of here. Go back to your cave, monster.”

Janus wouldn’t let them see how upset their comments actually made him. He couldn’t, or they’d do it more. He stood up and blocked out as much pain as possible, which wasn’t much. Virgil narrowed his eyes, smirking a bit. He knew Janus couldn’t hold that sly persona for much longer. They both had a stare off, until Patton stepped in between the two.

“How about you go back home kiddo?” Patton suggested innocently. “You’re not needed here anymore! The camera isn’t rolling in Thomas’s brain!”

He would’ve said something. He would have. He would tell the whole world about the abuse he’s getting. But ‘sweet innocent’ Patton would  _ never _ say something like that according to Thomas’s viewers! So he didn’t. Janus just glared at each light side until he sunk out to his room. Only then did he break.

The tears burned and stung. He refused to let them fall. Refused to let them run down his ‘ugly scaled face’, as Roman put it. He wouldn’t let those-those other sides get to him. Janus was strong, independent, sly, smart…conniving, cruel, unjust, selfish, a liar…

“Dammit,” He blinked away the tears streaking down his face. Snapping his fingers, he lit up his room with glowing yellow spheres. It wasn’t much, just an empty room with a bed and a bathroom. A small bathroom, might he add. There wasn’t much to add seeing as he’d been rejected by basically everyone.

The tears never seemed to end. Every time he wiped one away, more spilled out. He walked into the bathroom, switching on the light to look in the mirror. His reflection made him wince. The signature hat of his was gone, showing off the messy brown hair that bent in all sorts of directions. Two red eyes stared back at him with tear tracks running down his face. The human half’s eye was puffy and swollen. The snake eye glinted slightly, glowing and showing off its unnaturalness.

A heavy sigh escaped him when he looked at his clothes. The caplet was crooked and half of his buttons were undone, he really hoped Thomas didn’t get a recording of that. He needed to look professional and important. Not Logan important though, nobody would listen to him then. He closed his eyes, forcing away the next wave of emotions. It wasn’t healthy to bottle them up like this, but…who could he share them with? Nobody liked Deceit.

“Jan Jan~! I’m borrowing some deodorant-  _ holy snail fucks _ ! Janus, are you okay?!”

He lost it. Again. Janus broke. He just cried. He didn’t care if Remus saw him, he didn’t care that he should’ve been stronger, he didn’t care anymore. The darker side of creativity stood awkwardly as Janus hugged his side tightly. The deceitful trait was sat on his bed later, sobbing uncontrollably into Remus’s shoulder.

Contrary to popular belief, Remus didn’t actually smell bad. Janus wasn’t revolted or disgusted by his presence. He liked Remus a lot, platonically. They only had each other. Together, they lived on the border of dark sides and light sides, barely starting to cross to the lighter side. But they weren’t going to be accepted. As much as they wanted to be, they weren’t.

“Woah woah woah, snakey boy you good?” Remus asked. Janus’s cries lowered to sniffs as he relaxed.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Uh huh, doesn’t look that way bud.” Remus snorted humorlessly. “What’s actually wrong?”

“They-They won’t- Remus I’m  _ fine _ .”

“Who do I need to fucking torcher Jan? I’ll give them paper cuts and shove salt in them as I dangle them by their wrists above a pool full of alligators that have been starved for two weeks-“

“Remus if I tell you, will you shut up?”

“Mm, probably not if I’m being honest-“

“Remus.”

“Fine fine!” Janus opened his mouth to speak. “Wait! Lemme guess, my brother had something to do with it?” Janus nodded, biting his lip. “Course. What does Thomas see in him? I mean, he’s just a Disney copy if we’re being honest-“

“Remus please.”

“Sorry, explain away J-Anus!”

“I…I want to be a light side-“

“Well dammit Janus! You wanna go be one, fuck all the others! You  _ are _ one!” Janus chuckled sadly.

“I wish it was that easy…we have to be accepted by-“

“Accepted by Thomas blah blah blah. You were! Today! So guess what? You’re a light side!” Janus sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“But  _ they _ don’t want me around.”

“Who? My brother, Daddy, the dork and dark traitor? Fuck em! Those bitches’ll burn in hell with me!” Remus cackled.

“I want them to…” Janus whispered. He truly did. If they accepted him and trusted him, Thomas would trust him  _ more _ . And he could help Thomas become more self loving. He could help make  _ every  _ side care for themselves so much more. Thomas would be so much better with him.

“Well my slippery snaklet,” Remus chuckled. “They will. It’ll take some time but even they can deny your truthful words!” Remus fell back onto the bed. “You’re a representation of Thomas’s deceitful side, a side of himself he may not be comfortable with, like me, but he’s still gotcha. And just think; without you, Thomas wouldn’t be here! He would be so honest and tell like, everyone everything! 

“He wouldn’t have any of us without you. He didn’t have deceit, he wouldn’t hide anything. He wouldn’t be anxious about nothing! So no Virgie. He wouldn’t have two split creativity’s because he wouldn’t separate the two. So no problems with me or fucked up pampered prince. And logic would be tossed out the window without a filter. No Lo Lo! And Patton? Ha! Patton wouldn’t know right from wrong! No moral compass! No morality! We’d all be fucked! You are so very very important Janus.”

“Remus…” Janus blinked at him. “Where did  _ that _ come from?”

“Huh, I dunno. My head?”

Janus snickered. He took a deep breath, feeling much more relaxed now. He actually felt…fine. Everything that happened earlier was in the past. They’ll all learn to accept Janus, and one way or another they’ll all see how important Janus is. Just like Remus does. Right now though, he’s going to sit with his best friend and relax.

“How about we go fuck with Wrath then watch 2005’s Just Like Heaven starring Mark Ruffello and Reese Witherspoon?”

  
“What a  _ horrible _ idea Remus. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! Just got another one posteddddd!!! Now imma go take a nap because I need one so badly-


	15. Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just found this sitting in my notebook and was like “Why didn’t I post this when I made an account???” Soooo yea!
> 
> TW:  
> -it’s old, so terrible writing lol  
> -I was too lazy to fix it  
> -v v v v v v fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be obsessed with this ship. My notebook is filled with tons of old Royality scribblings from a looong time ago (my notebook was way before I discovered AO3 and that’s where I wrote everything). But then I discovered Roceit, Logince, and Prinxiety and was like “wh- I’ve been missing out!”

“I-I can’t dance,” Patton blushed, embarrassed after Roman’s offer. He and Roman had been dating for a long while now. They both were currently in the imagination at Roman’s castle on a date. Both were waiting for the servants of the prince’s castle to finish their dinner.

“Then let me show you how.” Roman stood and bowed to Patton, arm outstretched for Patton to take. Giggling, Patton took the arm and was pulled into Roman’s strong hold. Roman did a little dance in the hallway with him, just swinging side to side. Then he twirled Patton around.

They were transported to a ballroom similar to the one in Beauty and the Beast. Patton’s arms found their way to Roman, only to pause. Looking at Roman, he wore a white tux with gorgeous golden lining placed to look like roses, and an actual red rose clipped to the left side of his suit. He also had a small gold crown atop his now neatly brushed hair. Looking down at himself, Patton realized he was now in a light blue gown, covered in silver sparkling hearts. It was extremely comfortable. He gasped.

“R-Ro-“

“Do you trust me?” Roman quoted.

“What?” Patton asked, following along.

“Do you trust me?” He repeated. 

“Yes.”

“I know. It’s a little much, but I’m a little much!” Roman smiled starting to dance with Patton again. A soft orchestra started to play from somewhere in the room, perfect to dance to. Roman started to hum to himself as they twirled on the dance floor. Patton listened to the humming and instantly knew the song. The humming turned to singing.

“ _I can show you the world~_ ” Patton spun around Roman, giggling at the song choice. “ _Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me Patton, now when did you last let your heart decide~_ ” Patton let Roman guide him around the room, smiling happily with a few little bursts of laughter. “ _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder! Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride~_ ”

The floor beneath them floated upwards, taking them into a night sky full of stars. He realized it was a large rug they were dancing on. The ‘flying carpet’ soared out. “ _A whole new world~! A new fantastic point of view~! No one to tell us no, or where to go! Or say we’re only dreaming-_ “

What Roman didn’t expect was for Patton to join in the singing. Aladdin was one of his favorites, so _of course_ he knew the song. “ _A whole new world~! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world, with you~!_ ” Roman smirked at him.

“ _Now I’m in a whole new world with you~!_ ”

“ _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling~! Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world~!_ ” The carpet dipped down suddenly, making Patton jump and fall back into Roman. Gripping tightly to the man, he shut his eyes.

“ _Don’t you dare close your eyes~_ ”

“ _A hundred thousand things to see~!_ ” He opened them again.

“ _Hold your breath it gets better!_ ”

“ _I’m like a shooting star! I’ve come so far!_ ” Roman lifted and spun Patton in the air, dipping him after. “ _I can’t go back to where I used to be~!_ ”

“ _A whole new world~!_ ”

“ _Every turn a surprise~_ ”

“ _With new horizons to pursue~_ ”

“ _Every moment red letter~!_ ”

“ _I’ll chase them anywhere!_ ” They sang together, twirling around one another. The moon glowed brightly behind them as they danced across the large carpet. “ _There’s time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you~!_ ”

The carpet lowered them down to a nearby lake, barely tapping the surface of it. The moon and stars reflected beautifully on the calm surface. Patton was twirled again straight into Roman’s arms. “ _A whole new world~!_ ”

“ _A whole new world~!_ ” Patton sang sadly, knowing the song was almost over. He didn’t want this time with Roman to end. He wanted to dance off into the night.

“ _That’s where we’ll be~_ ” Roman stopped the dancing, staring into Patton’s eyes, smiling. Patton smiled with a little more happiness at him.

“ _That’s where we’ll be~_ ” He echoed.

“ _A thrilling chase._ ” He cupped Patton’s cheek with his hand.

“ _A wondrous place._ ” They inched closer to each other slowly.

“ _For you and me~_ ” Roman closed the gap between them, Patton happily kissing him back. They smiled into it enjoying the company of one another. When they finally parted, Patton’s grin grew brighter as he looked at Roman in the moonlight. The stars twinkled in his eyes, reflecting galaxies. Feeling mischievous, Patton grabbed the crown of Roman’s head, scooped up his flowy dress and ran to the other side of the carpet.

“Hey!” Roman laughed, chasing the thief that had stolen his crown. Patton dodged all of Roman’s attempts to take the golden crown from him, giggling all the while. Finally, Roman just tackled Patton onto the soft carpet, falling on top of him. Patton was faced up toward his prince as he twirled the crown on his fingers, laughing. “I caught you. My crown please?”

“Yes your majesty.” Patton placed the crown back on Roman’s head carefully so it wouldn’t slide off because of the position they were in. His hand brushed through Roman’s hair sweetly. Roman leaned into the touch and laid himself down on top of Patton. Sitting up, Roman’s head fell into Patton’s lap as he caressed the beautiful brown hair. He giggled for the thousandth time that night.

“I love you,” Roman whispered, letting his eyes fall shut.

“I love you too Ro.” Patton looked out where the moon was rising. It was so large compared to the one outside the imagination. Roman rolled over so he could be face to face with Patton. Patton lowered himself and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Roman sighed dreamily at him. This night was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really poorly written.  
> It was forever ago tho, so :p


	16. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ILoveDoggos’ request
> 
> I am still very sorry I forgot to edit and post this-
> 
> TW:  
> -bullying  
> -very very very mild violence

The day started as usual; Logan woke up, got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth and chocolate brown hair, grabbed his backpack and homework, then headed to school. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all.

He arrived at the elementary school everything normal. He greeted the friendly older kids that liked him, talked to a few teachers, smiled at the surprise ‘quiz’ his teacher provided, and he even talked to his crush _friend_! Everything was ordinarily ordinary! Nothing to worry about! Eight-year-old Logan Smith was living his perfect young life. And nothing _nothing_ could ever.. change…that….

~

It happened fast. Too fast. One minute Logan was walking home from school, the next he was on the floor bleeding all over the street. People were whispering and there were sirens in the distance. Someone picked him up and he was in a car. Everything was blurry and he couldn’t seem to cry out for his mom. Or anyone. He couldn’t find a way to even ask what was happening.

Then the doctors came in. Tons of them, all of which had worried expressions and looked mortified. They whispered comforting words to him, but they all passed through Logan’s ears. Then they placed something over his mouth, making the world spin and become fuzzy. Then things started to go black, nothing making sense. All Logan knew was his life would never be the same ever again.

~

It had been nine years since Logan’s accident. He had lost a lot then. His lost his voice, his small social life, his friends, his feelings. Everything was numb since that day. He couldn’t speak, the large scar across his throat proving so. The doctors said he was lucky to survive. Lucky to be alive and walking. Lucky to have it hit him in the throat rather than his legs.

It didn’t feel that way. And now he was in the car with his mother to his new school. After his father left to go upstate with his girlfriend, Logan was alone with his mother. His parents had never gotten along, that he knew of, and they were never married. His mother loved him, more than anything on earth. But they were struggling and had to move from their comfort to a small apartment in a larger city.

“This is one of the only schools that teaches sign language as a requirement for two semesters. I was thinking since others will be learning it too, it’ll be easier to get along with everyone,” His mom was explaining excitedly. “Plus, I heard they also have a fairly large theater program. You can be part of the backstage crew like you did past years! You’ve had a lot of time and practice with it. Anyone would be foolish to not see your potential.”

Logan shook his head, quickly scribbling down on his white board what he wanted to say. ‘Theater is not academically enriching. There is no point in doing activities that will not benefit me in future years.’

“I know honey, but it’s fun! I’m sure you’ll make friends quickly. And maybe you’ll meet a special boy~” His mother wiggled her eyebrows at Logan. Rolling his eyes, Logan turned away from his mother, erasing and writing something different down.

‘Romantic relationships do not last past high school very often, therefore I will not proceed in one.’ His mother chuckled a little.

“That’s how I thought it would go too. But I met your father and we stayed together throughout our college years. We didn’t get married, he didn’t really believe in marriage, but we were still happy. And then we had you and we were so much more so. Then things changed a little and we went our separate ways.” She smiled sadly. “But that shouldn’t stop you from finding someone to love.”

Before Logan could finish his reply, they arrived at the school parking lot. Sighing deeply, his mother gave him a light sympathetic smile. It was the middle of the school year, so of course, there were many students watching them as they walked through the large parking lot. Logan ignored the watchful gaze of his soon to be peers. Not like any of them would care about a new student. Especially one that can’t even converse with them.

They wandered through the decorated halls of Sanders High. Red and gold posters were scattered everywhere, the school’s name on every one. Multiple students were also wearing the colors, most likely celebrating something, Logan concluded.

“Hello! Ms. Smith?” A short chubby man approached. His hair was thinning on the top and he had a very large smile.

“Yes! This is-“

“Ah! Mr. Logan Smith!” The man held out his hand for Logan to take, which he did. “I am Principal Venry! I’ll be giving you a tour today! How are you?”

Logan pulled out a small notebook he had in his pocket. The whiteboard stayed at home and in the car, the notebook was for school. ‘I am doing adequate this morning.’

“Oh you don’t need to use that! It’s okay to be a little shy. No need to be embarrassed about your voice changing. That’s just life son!” Logan opened and closed his mouth to show he couldn’t speak. Principal Venry didn’t seem to notice. “You’re gonna need to talk eventually. Your classes will require it.” Logan shook his head at this principal’s stupidity. How was he even a principal?

“He can’t speak, Mr. Venry. He’s a mute.” Logan’s mother explained quickly. “I thought we talked about it over the phone.”

“A choice mute?” Principal Venry asked. Logan rolled his eyes and carefully raised his head back, pointing to the large scar across his neck.

“Oh my,” Mr. Venry gasped. “I am so sorry son. I-uh, I’ll just show you around the school, alright?” Logan nodded curtly.

~

There wasn’t much to say about the tour, Logan having memorized the school map by exploring for an hour or so. Nobody talked to him other than Mr. Venry and a few teachers. All of the teachers Logan talked to had him take a quick test to see where his skill level was at. He got done with all of them much faster than anyone expected, and he passed all of them with striking numbers. Not surprising to both his mother and himself.

Lunch was right around the corner, less than twenty minutes. Principal Venry wanted Logan to get to know the students here, so he would be having lunch. His mother left reluctantly, not wanting him to be lonely. But Logan was used to being alone. He spent the majority of his childhood years sitting by himself and getting stares from others who would have talked to him, but were just too shy or didn’t want to offend him.

People started coming in five minutes before lunch officially started. Logan was seated on the floor further away from all the tables and exits, not wanting to talk with anyone. He held a book in one hand and a notebook in the other. If there was homework, he would’ve started doing that, but he didn’t so reading was the alternative.

“Hey there,” Logan looked up at the stranger. A tall lean boy in a red and gold jock’s jacket appeared in front of Logan. His hair was a brown mess atop his head, and would’ve been considered attractive to many. Not to Logan, especially since the boy looked so familiar to him. He was most likely the same age or a little older, and Logan had probably seen him in the halls earlier that day. “Whatcha reading?”

Logan raised the book up for the boy to read. Then lowered it back down to keep reading. The boy continued to talk to him though, even through the obvious signs of ‘leave me alone’ Logan was giving him.

“You’re new here, right?” The boy asked. Logan nodded, half in his book, half paying attention. “You’re pretty quiet. I’m Jack, who’re you?” Logan sighed, he wrote his name on the notepad and handed it to Jack. “What the hell is this? Can’t you, like, talk?” Logan lowered his book and gave Jack a deadpan expression. “Is that supposed to be a no?” Raising a brow, Logan slowly started to collect his things to leave. “Where are you going? Aren’t we-well  _ I’m _ talking?”

The lunchroom was completely full now, people whispering and chatting about whatever was going on in their lives or the lives of others. Logan slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, sliding his book and notepad into it. Jack followed behind him. “Where are you going?” Jack’s voice got louder. “Aren’t we talking?” People started going quiet as Logan worked his way to the door. He cursed his past self for sitting away from all exits.

“Well, I mean, aren't I talking to you? Cause obviously you can’t talk.” Jack was saying behind him. “Where are you going? I’m not done talking!” Now there were many people staring. The nearest exit was being blocked by a few students wearing similar jackets to Jack. They were all smirking and snickering at Logan. This Jack guy was really pressing the inability to talk on him.

“He’s probably just speechless in my presence! C’mon nerd!” Jack grabbed Logan’s shoulder and spun him around to face him. Jack snickered at Logan’s frustration. “Show everyone your big and scary voice!” Logan pushed Jack away, moving towards the doorway. “Not gonna tell me off? Tell me to go away? Shut up? Too scared to stand up for yourself, huh?”

Trying to push past the five guys in the doorway proved more difficult than expected. They shoved him back on the floor, almost knocking his glasses off. Logan stood up, hearing students snicker around him. Well wasn’t this just  _ wonderful _ ? “C’mon you freak! Stand up and fight me! Use that terrifying voice against me! Show me how you fight mute!”

Logan glared up at him, standing slowly. He wasn’t going to win against Jack, there was no way. Especially with the very large height difference. Logan wasn’t necessarily short, but he definitely was not tall. Jack smirked at him, raising a fist to punch Logan directly in the face. He closed his eyes, waiting for the punch. It never came.

“Hey there Jack! Now what do you think you’re doing?” Logan risked a glance. Another boy was in front of him. He had auburn hair and was a little taller than Logan and from where he was standing, he could smell something close to roses?

“Roman, what the fuck? I was teaching this twink a lesson.”

“A lesson? What lesson? That it’s not okay to be a nerd?” The boy turned around after he said that. “Sorry, that wasn’t meant to offend you if it did.” Logan shook his head. The boy gave a charming smile and turned back to Jack.

“I don’t want to fight you Roman-“

“Yeah, well I do,” Roman growled. “You disgust me. Go die in a hole bitch.” Then a punch did come. Not on Logan, not on Roman. Jack was punched in the face, a black eye would’ve looked  _ healthy _ on it. Jack stumbled back and scrambled away. Roman sighed, rubbing his fist. He turned back to Logan smiling. “I don’t believe we’ve officially met! I am Roman Kington. And you?”

Logan nodded to him and searched his bag for his notebook. It wasn’t in there. Roman cocked his head. Logan desperately looked around, how was he supposed to communicate without the key item to communicating?! He swallowed hard, maybe after all these years he could try and talk? The doctors said it was permanent. But sometimes it’s not? He opened his mouth and tried to push out any sort of response, but all that came was a sharp stab of pain in his neck.

“Oh don’t hurt yourself. Here allow me!” Roman set his backpack down and reached inside. He pulled out a pencil and a notepad, similar to Logan’s. Blinking slowly, Logan took the pad and pencil into his hands. He let out a rare smile.

‘Salutations, I am Logan.’

~

Two months. Two. Months. The school dance was in two months. The last dance of the year and Roman was too much of a coward to ask Logan out. Roman Kington, the most confident, most handsome, most wonderful, outgoing, perfect boy in school! And he was too damn nervous to even attempt at asking Logan out. So here he was, on his bed talking with his best friend; Virgil.

“Virgilllll what am I going to doooo?” Roman whined, falling into his bed. Virgil snorted, pulling his headphones down to listen to Roman.

“Man up Princey. Just go up and ask him. Simple.” Virgil shrugged.

“Oh, if it’s so simple why don’t you go ask Patton?” Roman challenged. The darkly dressed boy almost fell off the bed.

“I-I’m working on it!” A squeaky reply came.

“Exactly!” Roman sighed dramatically, sitting up and falling into Virgil’s lap.

“You have two seconds to get up-“

“Virgeeee I need comfort.” Roman whined, laying completely over Virgil’s lap. Rolling his eyes, Virgil shoved the drama off himself.

“Go comfort yourself.”

Sighing, Roman grabbed one of the many pillows on his bed and sat up, hugging it. This was extremely important to him and he didn’t want to mess it all up. He heard Virgil take a deep breath, then he pat Roman on the back, occasionally rubbing his back as well.

“It’s gonna be fine Princey. Logan would be stupid if he said no. Any guy would be stupid to say no!”

“Hey Virgil? You wanna go to the dance with me?”

“Fuck no. Go find someone else.”

“See?! You say no! He’s going to say no!” Roman groaned and face planted in the pillow. How was he going to do this?! Tomorrow morning was when they had planned for Roman to ask. Logan liked to keep things ahead of schedule, so he planned ahead.

“Ro, I’m your best  _ platonic _ friend. And worst enemy at times,” Virgil mumbled that last part, then cleared his throat. “Logan isn’t going to reject you. He likes you. A lot. Trust me.”

“But he’s already denied two others!” Roman shrieked. “He’s said no to Lisa and Jack!”

“Roman,” Virgil deadpanned. “First off, do you really expect Logan to say yes to a kid who bullied him at the beginning of his school year here? Second, Logan is gay as fuck. He’s not going to go with Lisa. Also he’s waiting for someone else to ask him.”

“Uhhhhggggg why is this so hard?!”

“Cause you’re facing one of your fears.”

“Ha! Fears? I have none!”

“Roman, you do. You have a fear of rejection. I’m going to be honest with you right now. Logan might say no. He might only see you as a friend. And that’s okay. You can’t force people to like you. But I’m sure Logan already does. Tomorrow’s gonna go fine. Even if he says no. Just…keep going.” Roman was close to crying. It could’ve been from Virgil’s words oooor the dust in the air. Yup, it was the dust.

~

_ Okay Roman. Just breathe. Logan is over there. Just approach him and ask! Simple! Oh god, oh god. OH GOD NOPE ROMAN RUN RUN AWAY. OH SHIT HES SO HOT WHAT THE FUCK HOW CAN HE BE SO HANDSOME?! ESCAPE. ESCAPE NOW YOU IDIOT. RUN. RUN. RUNNNN. _

_ Ok, he’s writing something down. ‘How are you today?’ Simple question! Just answer! ...why? Why did my voice sound so squeaky?! Oh no. He noticed. He noticed. HE NOTICED. ‘Are you alright Roman?’ _

_ Uh no! I’m not okay! I’m just trying to ask the person I like out to the dance in two months! And it’s you cause you’re so fucking adorable and hot and smart and fun and perfect and god I want to kiss you- _

_ SHUT UP BRAIN!!! NOW'S NOT THE TIME. FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IF THERE IS A GOD OUT THERE KILL ME WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

_ THANK GOD. The bell. Okay bye Logan! Love youuuuu-no don’t say that. Bye Logan! See you at lunch. _

_ Okay first class. Math. Shit math. Let’s just get through this. You can do this Roman. _

_ … _

_ What is a triangle again? Hrrgh why can’t you remember what a triangle is?! Oh right. It’s that. _

_ … _

_ Okay Sign Language then lunch. And then ask Logan. Just ask. I can do this! I’m handsome, gorgeous, perfect. Just like Logan, except Logan is soooo much better. No focus on the new signs…you’re taking this class for Logan. No! Don’t think about him! Or his gorgeous deep mysterious green eyes. So beautiful and perfect…sighhhhhh……I just said sigh in my head. What- _

_ … _

_ Okay. Lunch. There’s Virgil and Patton. And Janus and Remus and Emile. And there’s Remy with coffee. And there’s Jack and Sam and Wyatt. And there’s…and there’s Mr. Perfect. He’s so handsome. Pull it together! Just sit down next to Remus-nope Janus is there. Sit down next to Emile-no Virgil’s there now. Okay next to-why are all the seats full except for the one next to…Virgil I’m going to kill you. Oh don’t you look smug about this you emo nightmare! _

_ Oh god. Why am I friends with them?! Okay, there’s Logan. He’s signing something to Patton. Calm down. Deep breaths. Just ask. You don’t have another chance after this. Oh god HES SMILING AT ME. WHY IS HE SMILING AT ME?! DOES HE KNOW?! _

_ Oh wait he’s happy about the 105% on the physics exam. Okay good for him. Pretty sure I flunked it but it’s whatever. He looks so happy. I’m happy for him! Really happy. Logan hardly ever smiles, but when he does…it’s…it’s…uhg I can’t even describe it! It’s just…you know what I mean. What. Why did I say..? Never mind. _

_ Dammit. Patton and his puns are getting to me. ‘Never mind’. Uhhg I’m hopeless. _

_ Wait what-Virgil what did you say? Why are you looking at me like that?! Why is Patton squealing? What’s happening. Logan help. Please. ‘Virgil and Patton are going to the dance together.’ Ohhhhhh that’s why. Oh shit. Shit now it’s my turn. Okay. Well. Heyyyyy Logan? Can we, uh, talk for a little bit? No no. Too suspicious. How about; Logan, I really like you. No I love you. You’re just so smart and handsome and I want to kiss youuuuu-no no too weird and stupid. C’mon brain! Work! Work! Work! You hopeless romantic! Ha, Roman-tic. Ha. God I’m so stupid- _

_ Oh no. The bell. No…Logan’s leaving. No no. No! He goes home after lunch! No, wait Logan! _

~

“Wait! Logan!” Roman bolted for Logan’s car, the engine already started. Logan rolled down the window, a confused look on his face. Breathing heavily, Roman raised a finger indicating he needed a second to catch his breath. Concern was spread across Logan’s face as he watched Roman gasp for air.

‘What is wrong Roman? Is everything alright?’ Logan signed slowly. Roman nodded his head, then started shaking it.

“No, everything’s not alright!” Roman sucked in a breath. “I’m in love with someone and I’m too much of a coward to tell them but I really like them and I want to go to the dance with them but I don’t want to get rejected and Virgil says I have a fear of rejection and I just don’t know what to do and-“ Roman stopped himself when Logan’s hands started moving.

‘Roman, I do not understand. You are speaking too fast.’

“What I’m trying to say is…fuck it. Logan don’t hate me.” Roman knew it was stupid the moment he did it. He grabbed Logan’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His brain was screaming at him; consent is so important and now look at him! Logan’s face was in total shock and confusion when he swiftly pulled away. Roman fucked up. He just ruined a great friendship because of his feelings.

Then the late bell rang out and Roman sprinted back into the school building. He wasn’t going to stay around to hear Logan’s disappointment or his disgust or his apologizing for not liking him back.

Luckily, his next class was with Virgil and their teacher was super chill. She didn’t mind when students were late unless it was over ten minutes past the bell. Plus, she didn’t assign work that often. Her class was like a study hall except better.

“Hey Roman, you good?” Ms. Perry asked as Roman stumbled into her classroom. She was at her desk, feet on top of it reading a book. Students in the room were chatting and doing homework. Virgil was in the back on his phone either scrolling through Tumblr or YouTube while sitting on the desk.

“Yeah yeah. I’m fine.” Roman collapsed in the desk next to Virgil. The latter didn’t say a thing as he watched Roman crumple on the desk. He rubbed Roman’s back soothingly, doing his best not to reply. “I’m so stupid.” Roman whispered.

“Hey now, be nice to yourself,” Virgil groaned. “God, I sound like Patton. This is what you do to me Princey.” Roman wanted to chuckle or laugh, but nothing came out. He clutched his head on the desk, letting the cold surface take over. “It wasn’t that bad…was it?”

“It was!” Roman let himself fall limp on the desk. “The way he looked at me, he was disappointed and confused and shocked and he didn’t answer! Virgil, I’m going to be single forever.”

Virgil snorted. “If I can find a date, so can you.”

“Yeah, but it’s not Logan.” Roman frowned.

“It’ll be fine. Hopefully.”

“I heard that!”

“Okay fine! I’m sorry!” Virgil raised his hands in defense.

“I shouldn’t have kissed him.”

“Wait, you did  _ what _ ?”

“I-“

“You  _ kissed _ him?! Oh god you are hopeless. You don’t kiss unless you’re already dating! Especially Logan! He probably hates you. He’s never going to want to see you again. Ever. Good luck asking him now.”

“Not! Helping!”

“Sorry Princey, this is what I do.”

The rest of the class went all the way with Roman and Virgil talking about Logan. So did the next class and the one after that, only Roman was complaining to his brother and Patton about it. Roman was crushed. The day they had met was the best day of Roman’s life. Not only did he meet Logan, but the nerd also fit right in with the backstage crew of their musical.

~

The next day was sadly another school day. One of which Roman would have to talk to Logan. There was no avoiding it. And he knew Logan would be furious for kissing him without consent. Logan always arrived early and hung out in the library before school. Patton, Virgil and him would always join the smarty pants as they arrived.

Today was different. As soon as Roman arrived, Jack was out on the front steps of the school next to Logan. Then Logan spotted Roman and started to approach, hurriedly stepping towards him. Jack was following close behind. The heart in Roman’s chest thumped wildly, almost exploding out of his chest. Every part of him screamed to hide, and he listened. He ducked under cars in the parking lot and hid. He was surprised that he could even fit under the vehicles.

He saw Logan’s neat shoes stop where he was, a frustrated stomp following. Then Jack showed up, his voice loud and obnoxious. “C’mon Lo! You’ve said no, like, four times now! And I doubt whoever you’re waiting for wants to go to the dance with you. So go with me!”

A pause. Roman heard Logan’s hands move around as he signed to Jack. Jack grunted in response. “If he actually liked you back he would’ve asked.” Another pause as Logan signed. “What do you mean he  _ kissed _ you?! Who are we talking about?!” Logan’s feet shifted as he walked away. Jack followed close behind, asking Logan multiple questions.

Roman rolled out from underneath the vehicle, smiling wide. Logan felt the same? Were his ears deceiving him? He felt giddy as he wandered into the school building. Not a care in the world as he approached Virgil and Patton at the table in the library.

“Roman, where’s Lo?” Patton asked worriedly. “I haven’t seen him all morning. This isn’t like him. Do you think he’s okay?”

“Oh he’s wonderful, so handsome and pretty…” Roman sighed dreamily as he sat down next to Virgil.

“Pat, he's sick. Get the nurse.”

“Lovesick! Roman’s lovesick! Awwe!” Patton squealed happily, squeezing Virgil’s shoulder.

“He’s just so wonderful! Logan’s smart-“

“Roman-“ Patton whispered.

“Gorgeous-“

“Roman-“ Patton whispered again.

“Beautiful-“

“Ro!”

“And perfect! He’s just so perfect!-“

“Roman!” Virgil and Patton yelled at the same time. The librarian shushed then from across the room.

“What?” They pointed behind him. “Oh shit. He’s-He’s behind me, isn’t he?” They nodded hesitantly. Roman winced, slowly turning around to a shocked and confused face, and a blushing crimson one. Jack and Logan. “H-Hey! Lo! About yesterday! I wasn’t actually-I mean, I-well, I just- Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?”

Logan didn’t sign anything. Instead he searched for his notepad in his bag. He didn’t pull out the normal one that was used often. He pulled out the one Roman had given him when they first met. Logan didn’t use a pen either, he just ripped out a page that already had a word written across, as if he already knew Roman would ask.

‘Absolutely.’

~

Logan and Roman had started dating. They both hung out together whenever they could. Two months went by faster than they both expected, the dance now tonight. Logan was prepared.

The dance theme was stary night, not the painting, just a really stary night. The high school gym was filled with low lit lights to match the stars, but it was astronomically correct. Four tables were set up on the same side with refreshments and glow sticks. A single disco ball hung from the ceiling next to a few cardboard cut out stars. Logan stood next to Virgil in the corner, nervously tapping his foot. He had a surprise for Roman, but he didn’t know if he would show up. It had been thirty minutes since the dance started and Roman was nowhere to be seen. Patton, Remus, Janus and the others were here, but there was no Roman.

“Relax Lo,” Virgil said, leaning against Logan slightly. “He’s probably just fixing his hair.”

‘He fixes his hair for half an hour?’ Logan signed.

“Yeah, he’s Roman.”

‘He’s not showing up, is he?’

“I’m sure he will Logan. It isn’t like him to do this.” Virgil sighed as he watched Logan walk out the front door. He couldn’t blame Logan for being disappointed. Roman was always one step behind.

The night was cooler than Logan expected as he sat on the steps of the school. Roman was a no show so he decided to remove himself from the gym. Too painful. Frowning, he watched the cars pass by the school driving slowly in a school zone, then picking up speed quickly. None of the cars were Roman’s.

What did he expect? Nobody wanted to go out with the mute kid. Especially one they had to learn more than one year of sign language to communicate with or had to try and read Logan’s terrible handwriting. Just his luck. If only he didn’t walk home from school that day and had his mother come pick him up. This would never have been an issue.

“This spot taken?” Jack asked from behind. Logan shrugged and pointed to the step next to him. “Your dance partner a no show?” Logan nodded. “Same. She had other plans.” Logan cocked his head. She? “Oh, I’m bi. Men are a little more interesting to me, but I’ll try asking a girl out occasionally.” Nodding slowly, Logan frowned. The two fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the cars going by the school.

“Listen, I uh, know I shoulda done this forever ago,” Jack started after a bit. “I’m sorry about what happened when we met. I was stupid and a a huge dick. I’m, yeah, really sorry. I’m not good at apologies.” Logan shrugged and pulled out his notepad to write.

‘It is alright. I was not physically harmed and neither was Roman so there is no need to apologize.’

“Yeah, but I said some shitty things to you.”

‘“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.”’

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled. “I guess.” Jack tapped his fingers on the step behind them. He was about to say something when a car rolled up in front of them.

Roman was in the driver’s seat looking very apologetically up at Logan. Standing, Logan raised a brow at the tardy theater kid. Jack stood and awkwardly sauntered away to leave the two alone.

“Logan I can-“ Logan raised a hand to stop Roman.

‘Don’t. I have a better idea. The dance is almost over anyways.’ Logan signed. He opened the car door and climbed into the passenger's seat.

“What are you-“ Logan snatched Roman’s phone from his hand, going onto the GPS and typing something in. The automated voice came on for Roman to follow, which he started to after a minute of confusion and Logan’s pointing.

The drive was mostly silent, Roman attempting to keep a conversation going only for Logan to not respond after a while. It was about fifteen minutes of this, and the GPS giving directions. And finally, “You have arrived at your destination.”

“Where are we?” Roman asked. He got only a smug smile from Logan. “C’mon Lo, you gotta tell me!” Logan continued to smile, then left the car. Roman sighed and followed his boyfriend. They arrived at the top of a hill above the city. A few trees blocked the lights below but it was still a beautiful sight. “Wow. It’s…breathtaking.”

‘Absolutely.’ Logan wrote on the notebook Roman had given him. A smile graced Roman’s lips as he looked at it.

“I’m- I truly am sorry for being so late,” Roman frowned looking into Logan’s eyes. “I just got carried away with mine and Patton’s appearances! I wanted us both to look fabulous! And I think I did it, if I do say so myself.”

‘That’s debatable.’ Roman gasped in mock offense as he read it.

“Are you saying your date and boyfriend doesn’t look  _ fabulous _ ?! How dare you, Logan Croft, say such a thing to me!”

‘You don’t look fabulous, but you do look very handsome.’

“I- oh, well- I’m- I don-,” Roman sputtered more nonsense, blushing all the while. Logan couldn’t help the feeling of pride in his chest at the sight. Only he could make Roman do this and it was  _ adorable _ . “Thank you. And so do you.”

Logan smiled and leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder. Maybe his mother was right. Even if Roman and him would only be together in high school, it was still worth the memories they have shared throughout the months. And maybe, just maybe, they’d spend time after high school with each other.


	17. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested.
> 
> This is familiar platonic Moxiety. Annnnnd ye!
> 
> TW:  
> -Unsympathetic Patton  
> -Violence (guns, knives, shooting, no blood tho)  
> -Lawyers, judges, police officers, basically law stuff that people might not like  
> -Very sad dad :(

“All rise for the honorable judge.” Virgil shakily rose to his feet, fidgeting with the sleeves on his hoodie. His eyes were glued to the floor trying to avoid the one he trusted so dearly’s gaze. All he could feel was that intense psychotic stare that sent shivers running down his spine.

“You may be seated.” The woman, or Judge, said as she lowered herself on her seat. Virgil sat down, risking a glance at… _him_.

The one in sight was wearing an orange jumper, had broken glasses, a chubby freckled face, a smile sent in Virgil’s direction as if none of this was bad, and handcuffs locking him in place on his wrists and feet. The curly blonde haired man kept his eyes locked on the black clad teen, giving him a comforting smile.

A hand on Virgil’s back made him jump slightly. He traced it back to his father. Sharper features met Virgil’s soft ones. Concern and sadness was plastered all over his face, his grey blue eyes looking close to shedding tears. The dark black hair was a disheveled mess, completely different from how he would normally look. Virgil’s eyes watered and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his father. The next few minutes we’re passing quickly, all Virgil’s numbness flooding his senses.

“...Virgil?” His head snapped up at the lawyer in front of him. The black suit and yellow tie were all he could see through the blur of his situation. Virgil wasn’t panicking, just cold and dead… “Will you please head up to the stand?” He nodded, eyes trained on the floor. The many gazes made him fumble up the steps next to the judge. She gave him a sad smile, trying to look sympathetic. Virgil didn’t want her sympathy though.

“State your name please,” his lawyer, Janus Linstrom said.

“V-Virgil Sanders…” he mumbled shyly. The jury to his left seemed to stiffen at the small voice. He wouldn’t blame them. They were probably expecting some tough kid that had seen all sorts of shit, but no. Virgil was small, lanky and so very young. Barely sixteen.

“Virgil, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened in the early morning of December 20th?”

Virgil swallowed, his gaze locked down on his feet. Old worn tennis shoes squeaked quietly from rubbing against one another. The noise was almost silent, yet every person in the room could hear it. What happened that night? What happened the day after his birthday? Well, Virgil wasn’t celebrating anymore, that’s for sure.

“It-It was the day after…” he paused, looking up at Janus. The lawyer nodded his head. “The day…after my birthday…” He began.

~

“Happy birthday dear Virgil, happy birthday to you!” A small smile formed on Virgil’s lips as he blew out the candles. He sat at the end of a wooden table, surrounded by friends and family. Roman and Remus Prince, the obnoxious chaotic twins of his younger years, his adoptive father Logan Sanders, Thomas Sanders and his parents, his cousin aunt and uncle. The plan was to surprise Virgil, but the teen easily figured everything out, also Virgil didn’t like huge get-togethers all too much.

“Happy birthday Virge!” Roman said, giving Virgil a hug.

“Thanks Ro,” Virgil snickered when he caught sight of the other twin fuming. Remus was going in for a hug, but his brother beat him to it. “Relax Remus, I have two sides ya know.”

“Yeahhhh but I don’t want to touch _that_ ,” he gestured to Roman, scrunching up his nose. A fake black mustache was slipping off his upper lip slightly as he spoke. Another chuckle.

“Alright! I’ll go cut up some cake while you start the movie!” His aunt clapped her hands together and scooped up the purple and black cake.

“Aww but what about presents?” Roman whined.

“Movie first, then presents.” Virgil said, snickering at Roman’s groan. He hopped down from the table and plopped down on the couch a few feet away. Remus launched himself over the furniture and to his right, while Thomas sat down at his other side.

“Happy birthday Vee,” Thomas said, side hugging the teen. Virgil smiled at his cousin. Thomas was a lot older and they didn’t get to talk much. It was a miracle the older one was even able to make it to the party! A miracle Virgil was so grateful for.

“Uhhg, what dark and gloomy movie did you pick this time?” Roman dragged himself over to the couch, plopping down on the other side of Thomas.

“Eh, I’m feeling for some Marvel. Probably Black Panther or Iron Man or something,” Virgil shrugged. Roman’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh you _have_ to do Iron Man! Gimme the remote emo!” Roman launched himself over Thomas’s lap, who just laughed, and snatched the remote from Virgil. Virgil snickered and let Roman play whatever he wanted.

To be honest, Virgil didn’t care what they watched as long as everyone was happy. Plus, if they picked something Roman liked he’d be babbling on and on and on about obvious things and criticizing the whole movie, one of Virgil’s favorite parts of watching with the crazy Disney prince. And so their fun night began…

~~

But then it ended. Around midnight, there was a knock at the door. Thomas and his parents had gone home, Roman and Remus were staying the night and Logan was probably asleep. Virgil looked at Roman, who shrugged and rubbed his eyes. The knocking woke up the sleeping twin. All three of them were still in the living room watching movies. Remus had passed out an hour ago and Roman’s talking only lasted after they finished Iron Man. Roman mouthed a ‘who’s here?’ to Virgil and only got another shrug.

“Go wake up dad, I’ll check the peephole.” Virgil whispered, standing up. Roman nodded and wandered quietly up the stairs.

The teen wandered to the door and risked a glance out. His throat seemed to close when he saw who was outside. The bubbly man somehow knew Virgil was looking at him, smiled and waved at the peephole. Virgil stumbled back, almost knocking down the coat rack. His breaths lodged in his throat, almost making him start coughing. Another knock.

Logan was now standing at the end of the stairway, blinking slowly in confusion. Virgil rushed over and hugged him tightly whispering one word. One name. One thing that terrified them both. “Patton…”

“Wake up Remus. Roman, please go get my phone on my dresser upstairs and call the police.” Logan ordered quietly. He went and looked out the peephole again, gasped and ran over the Virgil who just woke Remus. The father grabbed his son and Remus, pulling them upstairs in a rush. There was now pounding on the door. Virgil’s heart started to race. It stopped suddenly when a gunshot rang out.

The trio rushed into Logan’s bedroom and locked the door. Roman was on the phone half crying when he heard the sound. Virgil watched the room plunge into darkness. Remus was wide awake now, whimpering behind Logan. The father grabbed the phone from Roman.

“He’s going to be in the house soon,” Logan whispered quickly. The mumbles from the operator were unintelligible to Virgil. “...Yes, he’s my son’s biological father…Yes, a restraining order was placed after-“

A loud bang cut off his sentence. He was in the house. And Virgil was sobbing almost silently. From fear, despair, anxiety, and anger. Patton Manson. Virgil’s…could he even be called a father? The man was insane. The only thing keeping Patton stable was his son. After his wife passed away eight years ago, Virgil became the only important thing. And a target. Patton’s behavior seemed to switch from father to overprotective psychopath in less than a minute. Sarah Manson died after being shot in a police shootout with some criminals. A cop had accidently shot her in the process of taking down a group of dangerous individuals. And Patton broke. Snapped. Went crazy.

Virgil was taken out of his life for good and put in the foster system. That was how Logan found him and took him in. Patton had committed multiple crimes to reach out to Virgil, find him, and even going so far as to attempt to kidnap him. And now he was here, in their house, with a gun.

“Virgil! I’m here!” Patton called from downstairs. “Happy birthday kiddo! Come on down and let’s celebrate your sweet sixteen! I even have a present for you!” Logan’s grip on Virgil tightened as he heard those words. And Virgil clutched back, trying to hold in the screams and cries tempting to escape him.

The operator kept telling Logan to stay quiet, and Virgil could hear her very clearly now. Roman and Remus huddled closer than ever before next to one another. Another shot made all of them jump.

“Virgil it’s very rude not to come down and hug your father after six years!” Patton scolded. His footsteps slowly marched up the steps. “Who’s the bitch raising you like this? I’ll kill him for you! No more being stuck with this-this fake father.”

Virgil’s breath hitched as he heard another gunshot in the hallway in front of the bedroom door. Logan shuffled all the teens behind the bed, facing a large open balcony. That was when they heard creaking slow steps down the hallway. Roman grabbed Virgil’s shaking hand and tangled their fingers together. He was pulled into the small circle the twins were creating with their bodies. Logan was standing in front of them, one hand wrapped around Remus’s leg and the other holding onto the phone.

A knock came from the door. Not the bedroom door, the bathroom door. Patton’s voice could be heard echoing a little as he broke the door in. “Virgil is this really necessary? I’m not going to hurt you! I just want to see my son!” The bangs turned into shattering as the bathroom door gave way. “Well that’s not fun! Where are you?” Virgil could hear the frown in his voice. He moved to the next room; Virgil’s room.

Logan pointed to the balcony door, slowly and quietly sliding it open. The four teens were shoved out onto the stone ledge and could hear sirens pulling up to their house. Down at the end of the street bright blue and red cars could be seen flashing past the houses and trees. Both twins were looking down over the edge of the balcony in the bushes. They pointed down and Logan nodded. He mouthed ‘jump’.

They both nodded. Remus was the first to jump down, crunching all the bushes loudly. The banging from Patton trying to break down Virgil’s door stopped. A shadow fell in front of Logan’s bedroom door. Roman jumped after Remus cleared away.

“I know you’re in there Virgie! I’m here to take you home! Get out here, now son.” Logan ushered Virgil towards the balcony edge, whispering hurriedly to the operator what they were doing. Virgil shook his head at his father.

“Virgil please jump, Remus and Roman aren’t hurt-“ he whispered.

“He won’t hurt me,” Virgil’s voice cracked as he worried about his father. “He’ll-He’ll shoot you. Please jump first.”

“Virgil-“

“Please.” Virgil begged, stepping away. Patton would never hurt him, but he would most certainly hurt his father and the twins. The door smashed open as Logan jumped. Virgil was getting ready to follow after when he was ripped back by the hood of his jacket…right into the arms of a warm figure. A gun was in one hand, the other held a very large kitchen knife.

“Where is he?” Patton growled, bringing the knife closer to Virgil’s cheek.

“D-Dad-“ Virgil whimpered, pulling away from him.

“Virgil!” Patton let go instantly, then yanked Virgil into a hug. “I thought I’d lost you again…”

Virgil didn’t hug back. He stood stiffly, then slowly patted the man’s back, well aware of the gun and knife on either side of him. The words died in his throat as he heard the shouts and cries of his father down below. Broken noises that echoed in his head over and over. Logan was screaming and sobbing, desperately trying to get a response from Virgil.

“Dad…” Virgil whispered.

“Yes?”

“No…I-I meant-...the police are coming…” Patton released him and looked into his son’s eyes. “You-You’re- They’ll- You can’t be here…”

“The police…are coming?” The words didn’t seem to faze Patton. He started to chuckle. “The police are taking you away from me _ever_ again! Let’s go home.”

“N-No…” Virgil said, feeling Patton start to tug him toward the door.

“No? Why not?”

“I…can’t…Dad would- I don’t- my dad would be upset…” Patton’s eyes narrowed at Virgil’s words, his grip tightening on his arm.

“I _am_ your dad. Your _only_ dad.”

“No,” Virgil looked Patton dead in the eyes. “You aren’t. I’m not going with you Patton…” He gasped as Patton yanked him forward, practically dragging him out of Logan’s room. “What- Stop! Let me go!”

“Shut up. We are going. You and I are a family. We are staying together.” Patton growled, yanking the teen down the stairs.

“You’re-e hurting m-me! Stop-p please!” Virgil cried, scratching at Patton’s tight grip. “L-Let me go!” They reached the living room floor, Virgil crying out protests as Patton yanked open the glass sliding door. Logan, Roman and Remus all stood next to a group of cops. Patton fired three shots from the gun in their direction, sprinting with Virgil towards the woods.

The grip loosened a bit, and Virgil managed to slip out of it by falling to the grassy floor. Patton swore, reaching down to grab him again. Virgil scrambled to his feet and ran away. He could feel Patton’s hands try and grab his hoodie again, onto to miss. Then he heard shouts and threats as the crazy man was tackled to the floor. Virgil dove into Logan’s awaiting arms, clutching onto him like he was his life line. Sobs finally wretched their way out of his throat. The situation finally hit him completely when they stood at the police station.

Remus had been hit by one of the shots Patton had fired, and was recovering in the hospital with Roman and their parents at his side. He was okay, and the bullet was easily removed from his left shoulder. It wasn’t too bad. Patton was fighting the whole time and screaming for Virgil. Logan and Virgil were talking with detectives, getting statements and such. The teen didn’t say anything or tell anyone what happened between the time of Logan climbing out and when Patton tried to run with him. Nobody knew, until now.

“...a-and now we’re here…” Virgil finished, keeping his eyes clamped shut. He didn’t want to even look at Patton. The man was insane and scary. Just knowing he was in the same room as Virgil made the teen want to curl in a ball and sob his eyes out.

“Thank you Virgil,” Janus said sadly. “You may return to your seat-“

“Hold on,” the judge raised the hand holding the gavel at Janus, silencing him. “Virgil, do you remember events before you and your father filed a restraining order against this man-“

“I am his father,” Patton growled and stood. Two officers kept him down. “I am! He is _my_ son! And you have no right to take him away! He had no say in the restraining thingy! It was all that bitch’s doing-!”

“Calm down Mr. Manson!” The judge snapped. “As I was saying, what happened between when the order was filed and…your mother’s passing? Before you were adopted?”

“You are asking what he was doing while Patton had custody over him?” Janus clarified.

“Yes.”

“Oh…I was…I was happy. Patton gave me everything I wanted and…” Virgil frowned. “Hurt people to keep me away from hurting. I didn’t know he did…I didn’t know he…” the words died in his throat. He cleared it. “Patton wanted me to never hurt like he did after…my mom died. He wanted me to feel happy forever and remove all the pain and hatred in my life…” Virgil stared at Patton, eyes watery. The father seemed to smile proudly at him but it turned to shock and horror at his next words. “But he hurt me when he did this. So he was the reason _I_ asked to keep him away when my dad adopted me.”

“You asked him?” The judge said. “As a…ten year old kid?”

“Yeah…I don’t want to see him _ever_ again…so he can’t- he won’t hurt me…” Patton looked deflated and pained at those words. Hatred had accidentally spilled from Virgil’s mouth when he spoke. But he didn’t correct it. It was true, Patton had been hurting him this whole time.

“Thank you Virgil. You may return to your seat.”

It felt like a weight lifted off Virgil’s shoulders as he walked back to his father. Patton had given Virgil nightmares. Ever since Patton had visited him six years ago, and tried to take him, Virgil had dreams of him coming in at night and taking him away from his father. After maybe a few months, Virgil begged Logan to get a restraining order set in place. How he knew about those? He just did. It felt right and made Virgil feel safer.

Virgil smiled at Logan, sliding into his seat and hugging him. They didn’t let go of each other. Not until Patton was taken away, surprisingly silent, and removed from both their lives. Or so they thought…

~ Two years later ~

“Hey pops…” Virgil said into the phone as he stared through the glass at Patton. Patton smiled back at him, placing a hand on the glass.

“Heya kiddo.” Virgil placed his hand on the glass where Patton’s was, smiling wider at the calm collected man now in front of him. He decided to give Patton a chance after two years. Maybe help the man see that he didn’t need to protect Virgil anymore. Or just help him know that Virgil still cared for him, even after he shot his now boyfriend.

“How’s it been?”

“It’s okay, the food here is the only thing to cell-abrate about.” Patton winked as Virgil laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm. I might come back and edit this one. I like the story, but I wrote it in a rush so it’s not too good. But it’s finnnnneeeeee I’ll fix it later :p


	18. Not a Chapter and will be deleted in the possible future

Okay. 

So this is going to be my sort of take on the latest episode of Sanders Sides.

I honestly, was disappointed and I doubt people will read whatever this is so I’m just gonna rant (skip if you want, it’s going to be negative).

If you did not know, or didn’t see what happened from other youtubers and media, basically Thomas made some...not so appropriate jokes about some rough areas in the latest episode. 

To start off, one of the jams’ names, Virgil’s jam, is called Cranic Attack. I personally think Thomas could have come up with a little more interesting and less insulting name. Yes, he tries to make a pun out of it and I can see the Patton side of himself doing so, but clearly he didn’t think it through fully. This is a joke about panic and anxiety attacks, which is NOT something ANYONE should joke about.

This really bugged me. Since none of you actually know me irl (and if you did, no you don’t) I’m going to straight up tell you I had a panic/anxiety attack a few nights back (not from Thomas’s video) and I am still, I guess, “recovering” from it. It was one of the worst ones I’ve had in...ages. I’m a naturally paranoid person, and have on multiple accounts, have had problems with it. I over think everything and have troubles with family and friends understanding what I’m going through. It’s why I avoid making new friends, talking to family, and finding ways to cope without needing the comfort of others around me (god this is getting personal, and I will be deleting this later).

Thomas Sanders has been a _huge_ inspiration for me with his Sanders Sides series going on (obviously, I write fanfiction) and seeing, hearing and watching the newest episode has ripped away all the energy, I’ve been struggling to keep from a few nights back, away.

The second “joke” made by Thomas in the episode was about infodumping. Roman insults Logan about this. It might not sound offensive to some people, so let me explain. 

The “joke” about infodumping is not something anyone should do. It makes fun of two groups of people; Autistic and ADHD people (I don’t like grouping people together because we are all people and nothing should split us apart, and this isn’t something I like doing, but this is the easiest way I can think to get my point across. I’m sorry if it offends anyone, that is not my intention).

Both these topics shouldn’t be something anyone should joke around about. Nobody should to be criticized, attacked, bullied or made fun of for things they can’t control. This is so important for not only people now, but for future generations to understand.

I am not upset with Thomas, as I believe this wasn’t something he was intentionally trying to joke about, but I do need a break from Sanders Sides for a bit. This is a lot for me to process, and I don’t want anyone to feel obligated by this to stop watching it for their own enjoyment. I am just one person with this opinion (although there are more who feel similar), and you’re views and takes on Sanders Sides shouldn’t be affected by my personal issues.

Any requests made before this will be out, just at a much later date than initially planned. Please take care of yourselves, continue supporting Thomas Sanders even with the current situation, and please please _please_ stay safe out there.

Before I go, for maybe a few weeks at most, I want to let you know Thomas did apologize. It’s in the description of the video.

Anywho, thank you for listening (reading..?) and I hope you have a good rest of your day, night, evening, morning Etc. Etc.


End file.
